Order of Seven: 1892
by Aisara Tiwaz
Summary: A story of two girls who just want to go back to America but just happen to get into major trouble...They enter a different dimension that's time goes back into 1892. Some random butler with his midget master come in their lives and say that their not human. Like normal teenage girls, they scream and run everywhere. How would this all come to be? Oc x Ciel, Sebastian x Oc
1. Chapter 1: Incident

**I do not own Black Butler / Kuroshitsuji.**  
**Do I really have to do this everytime?**

**I only own an OC and my friend owns the other.**  
**By the way, Ciel is 15 here.** / Edit: NO HE ISN'T. HE IS 13 AND I DON'T CARE :I  
**I hope you don't mind.../ DONT YOU DARE MIND- I'm being rude :D  
**

* * *

"I heard that there's been tons of car crash incidents this week..." A girl by the age of 13 frowned, checking a certain news paper article that had stated this fact, her caramel-like brown hair Swaying as she tilted her head to the side. She furrowed her eyebrows and stared at the piece of paper intently as if she was ready to kill it at any moment. Her blue, ice-like eyes then moved to look at her friend with fake-golden hair.  
"Why on earth did I have to read this when we're going to leave London?" the 13 year old mumbled angrily.

"Don't ask me! I'm not god; and it's your fault for reading it now." Her best friend, who was 16, glared at the brown-haired girl with Shamrock green eyes. Her golden locks of hair was put up into a side pony tail secured with a red hair tie.  
She was looking out for a taxi until a certain someone had to distract her.

The girl caramel-brown haired girl pouted before making a small 'hmph!' sound and looking away.

"Lexi- if your not going to do anything productive, then at least help me find a taxi..." the now bitter blonde sighed in slight irritation.

"Shut up, Rui! Your such a bimbo!" Lexi cursed at her, finding the nearest garbage and shoving the newspaper down. The poor garbage swallowed the newpaper down in return.

"I swear, if I were married and you were my child,"Rui smirked,"I would hope that my husband would clean that mouth of your's..."

"As if!" Lexi snorted, rolling her eyes.

Today was the day that they left London. They only had a week of vacation there, moving from America, to Canada then to London for the mean time.  
The only reason why they were frustrated and mad at each other was because they had to wake up early to get ready.

A gust of icy, cold winter wind flew by, letting the two girls taste the winter wind.

Lexi cursed once again, glaring down at what she was wearing. Today she had decided to wear a thin, cream colored cardigan and a simple, empire waist, white dress with white flats.

Today, all she got was bad luck.

On the other hand, Rui, who wore an emerald green dress with a few frills and had puffy sleeves, didn't feel anything but normal wind.

Lexi let her eyes bore into her back as she thought "Why can't she feel anything?". Lexi then remembered how many times Rui wore dresses in the cold weather, flashing back from winter time in Vancouver, Canada which had seemed to be bitterly cold, then to that one time it heavy snowed while they were there.

She momentarily blinked before shaking her head, coming to the conclusion that she would be used to it by now.

"Oh! Finally! Taxi! Taxi!" Rui shouted, waving her hand like a mad woman.

A lot of attention was drawn to her, people thinking "What's her problem?".  
Lexi on the other hand, pretended that she didn't know Rui, moving her luggage away from her and examining her nails.  
A yellow, white-checkered taxi drove by, stopping in front of Rui.

Rui let out a sigh of relief and opened the door.  
Within seconds, Lexi was already in, luggage behind the taxi, waiting patiently for somebody-specifically Rui to shove them inside the trunk.  
Lexi sighed before beaming.

Rui shook her head at her friend's childish acts, moving to the back and waiting for the driver to open the trunk.  
Soon after he did, she carefully placed the luggage down and shut the trunk, slithering into a seat and closing the door.

"Where to?" The black haired, dark skinned taxi driver asked, his brown eyes staring at them impatiently.  
The driver was clearly rushing for something, so the girls told him really quick.

"To London's Airport!" Rui beamed before patting her dress' skirt.

It honestly wasn't that far, but they were going to be late so they had decided to use a taxi instead of a bus.

"Alright. You girls be careful, it's snowing over there." He warned them as he begun to drive back onto the lane.

"Thank you for the warning!" Rui, being the cheerful girl she was, thanked him.

The driver let out a small grumble which they both assumed meant ' No problem! ' and continued to drive down the lane.

Lexi was busy twirling her hair, wanting to get the taxi ride over with quickly.  
She didn't really like cars that smelled like smoke.  
She always breathed in from her mouth whenever that happens, not wanting to be disrespectful and telling them off.

Rui stared at Lexi for a long moment before smiling and turning her head away to the window, looking at each and every thing that passed by.  
Rui was suddenly happy for a reason, because she knew that they would be back home soon.

Just as the car turned, they saw a red truck, coming at them rapidly in full speed.  
Alexis was first to react to this, her hands immediately flying to her face as fast as the speed of light, covering her face, bracing herself from what was to come.  
Rui's eyes widened and she copied Lexi's actions; only except this time, she was looking away from her hands.  
They both let out shrill, bone-chilling screams before the car skidded and-!

*Crash!*

They both heard the glass shatter, flying past them, scraping their hands slightly.  
Lexi's final thoughts were "Seriously, this is why I should stay in Germany."  
Rui's were much more positive- " This would only hurt a bit, I have that feeling! " before everything for them turned into an ugly, pitch black.

* * *

**In United Kingdom~**

* * *

"Breaking news! There was a tragic car crash that took the life of two people. The crash was caused by a taxi driver, who was driving 2 girls and who also had been on a rush to the hospital. His wife was currently delivering a child at the moment. As for the second person, it had been a truck driver. Their names were Thomas Johnson and Howard Cantry. However, the taxi has been sliced in half. The passengers were hurt, but not too severely."

"The doctors are saying that they are still alive and breathing, one girl who's name is Alexis Wolfgang had only suffered a broken leg and shards of glass in her hands. The other girl, being Rui Moki, suffered a broken arm and is bleeding in several places. They are said to be in a coma- but this was called a miracle! Those two girls were fortunate enough to live instead of dying short-lived!" The blonde, short haired anchor woman announced.

" It's unfortunate that those two are in a coma though. " The male anchor frowned.

"Yes- indeed," The female cast agreed, "however, the news crew are still trying to find any close relatives to the two girls."

"That's it for the news today! Thank you for listening!" They both ended.

Little did everyone know that the girls had been sent to another dimension...

* * *

A cold chuckle ran throughout the luxurious room. "So it has begun," the boy spoke, his butler smirking along him by his side.

* * *

**Soo... How is it :D?**  
**My first story after feeding off descriptive fanfiction.**  
**I'll update tomorrow.**

**Please review~**

**If you want to see the Character Bios, here!**

**Rui as my friend describes her... The ones with brackets are my way of saying whatever.**  
**Name: rui ( Rui Moki )**  
**Age: 16 What She Looks Like: blonde hair. short. green eyes. wears dresses. Attitude: nice? ( e.e I'm just gonna add more personalities. You'll know her better continuing in the story )**

**Name: Alexis Wolfgang  
Age:** 13  
**What She Looks Like ( Provide an image at least ): Caramel Brown hair that smells like the color, sweet, delicious caramel, and icy, cold blue eyes that remind people of crystals. She is slightly pale. Her skin looks soft and creamy-save how rough it actually is. She is 4 centimeters shorter than Ciel.**  
**Attitude: Curious, Bitter, Kind, and Idiotic ( sometimes ). She can be very shy and once you make her go on her softer side, she will just melt. She cries easily. She has a short temper.**

**Languages: English, German, slight Japanese.**


	2. Chapter 2: 1892

**Kuroshitsuji?**  
**Nope.**  
**Not mine. Not ever :l. I would've killed Elizabeth off if I did own it...**

**I would love to thank WwLOLwW, Blade Draco and justiceintheworldofhp-yearight for reviewing XD!**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:**

**I might not update daily because there's a password on the computer and some serious issues have gone up...**

**Other than anything else, thank you for your attention~!**

**Chapter 2 begins now! Oh and it will all be in Lexi's POV.**

**Also this will be very short...  
I Edited this. I hate my mistakes. KLSHAGSD  
**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: 1892**_

* * *

**-=- Lexi's Pov -=-**

"Sebastian?" a hard, cold voice called out. The voice was clearly of a boys...

Sebastian? Whoa, I bet you now it's a butler. Wait am I dreaming?  
What about the car crash?  
Oh my god am I dead?

"Yes, young master?" a silky, smooth voice answered back. He sounded like one of those socialized people who make immediate friends.

If I wake up, I'm gonna laugh at this guy. Typical name for a butler. And surprise, surprise!  
He is a butler!

I tried to open my heavy eyelids to see the two strangers; but it seemed like a weak attempt. Giving up,I wonder how they look like? Maybe one has pink hair!  
Interested at my own thought, I begun to try opening my eyes again. However, I kept getting the same result. My tries were vain; futile.  
I mentally sighed, giving up my actions.

"How long have they been in a coma for?" The same cold voice questioned.

Whoa, whoa! **_They_**? Who else is here? Could it be that stupid bimbo? Please be that stupid girl!  
I don't want to be alone with two creepers!  
And wait a damn second, we aren't sleeping! We're DEA-

"It's been two weeks now, young master." Sebastian or whatever his name was responded, cooly. "Though it seems the blonde one has been giving us much more responses than the other girl." He added.

Two weeks. Whoa. No. We're dead. Stupid people, give my body a proper burial! Actually on second thought, let us rot here and stink up your room. You know, let you smell how the dead smell. Fresh, lovely. Wait they said blonde right? It is that bimbo! GIVE US A PROPER BURIAL ALREADY! With that, I tried to open my eyes once again- except more desperately.

"Who are you?" A familiar voice half shrieked, sounding as if she knew what the outcome of all this would be.

I gasped mentally. The bimbo is alive? That's NOT fair! I could've at least lived along with her!  
Well, at least she can tell them to give me a proper burial.

"Oh? It seems today is our lucky day, young master." Sebastian-whatshisface cooed in amusement.

"WHO ARE YOU TWO!?" She shrieked once again, seeming to be in panic.

I couldn't help but smile.

"Oh? She's awake too." the cold voice mused.  
Sounds of shuffling were made before-

"HELP ME LEXI! THEIR RAPISTS! RAPISTS I SAY!" She cried, shaking me violently.

Holy son of a mother duck! This girl would just not give me a break!

"Get off me!" I croaked, my voice hoarse, dry without water.

She stopped shaking me.

Everyone seemed to be silent.  
Not a single sound was heard...

"SHE'S ALIVE!" She cried once again.

Suddenly, my nerves begun to react properly. My eyes snapped open and I gave her one of my signature cold, scary glares.  
She immediately smiled and hugged me.

"Ew. Oh my god, ew." I wailed, but to be honest, I was secretly happy. I was glad that my best friend was alive along with me.

* * *

_**Narrator's POV:**_

* * *

"Get the hell off me, bimbo!" Lexi cried, mustering up all the strength she had and desperately pushing Rui off.

Rui, who was now on the floor, pouted at her dear friend.

"But I was so worried!" Rui sobbed dramatically, pretending to rub her eyes.

"Stop acting innocent- just deal with it! You aren't cute!" Lexi snapped, intensifying her glare to the max.

"Would you two quiet down?" Ciel's voice pierced through the warm atmosphere, making it go back to the normal awkward atmosphere.

Lexi gasped and turned her head to the voice.  
Her senses sharpened as she saw the two figures, one of a boy resting on a chair, his head leaning onto his right hand which had been formed like a fist.  
The person who Lexi and Rui assumed was Sebastian was standing perfectly still on the right side of the boy, his left arm crossed over, carrying a pure white cloth.

Lexi stood up to take a better look at the two, her eyes narrowing.

Suddenly, Rui and Lexi froze, feeling a dark, ominous aura radiate from both males. Lexi shivered at the sense of their dark aura, taking the peach colored blanket on her and pulling it closer to her chest.  
Lexi examined what they looked like, taking all the information in slowly.

To make things simple, the boy was dressed up as an aristocrat with midnight blue hair. He had one eye, colored a bright sapphire. His other eye's color remained unknown, being hidden by an eye patch. Lexi narrowed her eyes as she glanced at his face again. His eye reflected pain and revenge. A frown was plastered onto his face, clearly stating his disinterest.

Lexi examined the butler. His hair was of pitch black, his face shaped to perfection. A devious smile played on his lips, causing her to cringe her nose for a brief moment. When she met with his eyes, she stiffened. His eyes were of blood shed; a deep ruby color.

She clenched her fists.

She knew that there was something off with him.  
There was something off with both of them to begin with- but Sebastian made her more fainthearted than the other.

Seeing this, Sebastian frowned, knowing immediately that she had sensed something about him and his Young Master.

Rui seemed to see them as cosplayers with eye contacts. Rui crawled to Lexi and faintly whispered, "The rapists look stupid. Their clearly cosplaying!".

If you watched closely, you could see one of Lexi's vein pop before she turned around and hissed at her friend.

"Can you shut your trap?" Lexi hissed before huffing and turning her attention back to the 'cosplayers'.

"Pardon me, but who exactly are you two?" She asked, emphasizing on the word 'exactly'.

Ciel smirked and looked away from Lexi.  
Lexi clicked her tongue while Rui shook her head.

Rui and Lexi immediately disliked the teenager, momentarily feeling the urge to kick him and punch him.

Ciel was starting to bug both of the girls. A lot.

Sebastian smiled before closing his eyes, "My apologies for not introducing ourselves earlier," he began, bowing.

"My name is Sebastian Michealis, a butler in the Phantomhive estate" he smiled charmingly,"and Young Ma- " he was about to finish until Ciel rudely cut him off.

"I can tell them who I am myself," Ciel spat with discourtesy.

Lexi and Rui flinched at his tone, Rui suddenly feeling a rush of disgust flowing through her veins.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive, an Earl, a proud owner of the Funtom Company, and also the owner of this manor." he smirked in self-admiration.

Lexi shrugged at this. Rui came to a conclusion of what he actually was...

"Weaboo. One with lots of guts and glory, I mean." Rui scowled, feeling dissatisfaction.

Lexi sighed, animatedly sweat dropping at her friend's words.  
"I won't even go against you this time..." she announced in defeat.

Ciel clenched his teeth.

"Now that we've introduced ourselves, why don't _you two _introduce yourselves." Ciel growled, his temper slowly heating up.

Lexi gave him a unsatisfied lopsided smile before introducing herself.  
"Hi. My name is Bob the Builder. This is my companion, " Lexi smirked and jutted her right thumb to Rui,"Mohammed. She's from Egypt.".  
Rui almost bursted out in laughter, but she kept it in by biting her cheeks. That, however, did not prevent her from cracking a smile.

Sebastian rose an eyebrow, frowning in disbelief.

"Just awhile ago, you called this girl 'Lexi'. Clearly, you just lied." Sebastian pointed out, his red eyes boring holes into Lexi's head.

Lexi rolled her eyes before holding her hands up in defeat, "Alright! My name is Alexis and her name is Mohammed. I will remind you once again, that she came from Egypt.".

Ciel growled and hissed out "Liar!", standing up before Lexi.

Lexi made her lips turn into a straight line before adding more stupid lies.  
"She is a rare Albino from Egypt. She lived near the Nile Rivers along with her family before a portal sucked her in -" she started to blabber until she met Ciel's and Sebastian's cold, hard, disbelieving gaze.

She immediately regret even speaking up right after meeting their gaze. Suddenly, swirls formed in her eyes.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed, seeing that something had happened to her.

"BAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lexi laughed like a mad woman, the swirls in her eyes beginning to rotate.

Rui blinked twice before realizing what had happened. She sighed, facepalming, "This is what you get for being such a loser.". She slowly grabbed Lexi's head, trying to make Lexi face her, but Lexi's head would just _not budge. _"Lexi. Your violin broke." Rui lied bluntly, her voice going from happy to emotionless.

Lexi blinked before gasping; "Who did it!?" she wailed, facing Rui immediately.

Sebastian and Ciel's eyes showed clear amusement as they watched Lexi look for her violin.

Lexi eventually stopped and turned her head, glaring at Rui.  
"You're such a liar! I hope you die soon!" Lexi cursed, mumbling incoherent words shortly after.

Rui then begun to apologize for her friend's silliness, "Forgive her, she hates attention. Especially from males." she sighed intently.

"Why the hell are you telling _them _that, of all people alive." Lexi gloomily smirked, a dark shadow slightly covering her ice-like eyes.

"Hush! Be glad they provided us with shelter!" Rui scolded, putting up an almost motherly figure.

"Says the girl who called our providers 'Rapists'..." Lexi muttered darkly, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Rui ignored her, "Any who, my name is Rui Moki, a typical Asian!", she enthusiastically introduced herself. Everyone turned their eyes to Lexi.

Lexi felt knives stab her back, and on instinct, she turned making a little "Hu!" sound. She once again, met the gaze of the two males and froze.

"Hey, hey, both of you! Don't look at her with such a cold stare!" Rui scolded the two, pointing her index finger accusingly at Ciel and Sebastian.

Ciel rolled his eyes and eventually averted his eye while Sebastian just smiled, closing his eyes.

"Now, introduce yourself." Ciel commanded, his eye staring at the wall onto his right.

There was a long, pregnant pause before Lexi began, her voice shaky. She never liked introductions. She didn't like introducing herself at all- for only one reason.  
Although she talks loud and is extremely cold, she was shy. She also rarely came outside due to this fact, being one of the reasons why she had never really had any friends-or trusted anyone other than Rui and her parents. And _her._

"M-my n-name is Alexis..."Lexi began, picking up her courage, "Alexis Wolfgang. You may call me Lexi as you please.", she finished off, confidence at it's limit when she finished.

Ciel's eye slowly found it's way back to Lexi, examining her.

Lexi felt his gaze on her. Suddenly feeling shy, she hid behind Rui in attempt to hide herself.

Ciel smirked, "Quite shy, aren't we?", he mocked, feeling satisfied.

"Hey! Shut up!" She growled, clenching her fist and showing it to him.

Sebastian chuckled knowingly.

"It seems that Young Master has already taken a liking to this girl...", Sebastian mumbled, smirking.  
Sebastian then let his eyes wander to Rui willingly. He smirked as she watched her fidget with her dress.

_**Surely, these two would make their lives less boring; providing them with never-ending amusement and entertainment.**_

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOH CIEL LIKES HURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**_**  
**_

**What to do. :l  
**

**Anyway, sorry for the extremely late delay. I had like 10k words, but I realized how sh- I mean how it was totally meant to go to the garbage.  
**

**Sorry if the characters seem extremely OOC.  
**

**8I.  
**

_******We'll meet again. In a week or so. Because school is starting. Oh and go check my profile. It'll show you who Lexi looks like. And what Rui looks like.**  
_


	3. Chapter 3: Working as Maids?

**HEY GUYS. BACK.**  
**AGAIN.**

**I only got two reviewers, but I DEFINATELY know that there are those 'Silent Readers', just reading this and not even giving me reviews.**

**I don't really mind as long as they review time to time :I.**

**Anyway,**  
**Thank you to: Guest and Pretty-Little-Liar-Girl70.**

**Responses:**

**Pretty-Little-Liar-Girl70:**  
**Lexi is extremely emotional XD! And thank you :.**

**Guest:**  
**Thanks for thinking it was at least decent.**  
**I thought it... lacked something o3o.**

**Disclaimer:**  
**Really? I'm a poorfag-chan. OBV not.**

**Anyway, hory shet. Sorry for the delay..**  
**3Ofmyclosefriendsdied alsofamilyproblemsalongwiths tupidbrothers andhighschool.**

**Fml.**

* * *

**Previously:**

* * *

Lexi felt his gaze on her. Suddenly feeling shy, she hid behind Rui in attempt to hide herself.

Ciel smirked, "Quite shy, aren't we?", he mocked, feeling satisfied.

"Hey! Shut up!" She growled, clenching her fist and showing it to him.

Sebastian chuckled knowingly.

"It seems that Young Master has already taken a liking to this girl...", Sebastian mumbled, smirking.  
Sebastian then let his eyes wander to Rui willingly. He smirked as she watched her fidget with her dress.

Surely, these two would make their lives less boring; providing them with never-ending amusement and entertainment.

* * *

Rui sighed as she dusted the wooden cupboard, making sure that it was perfectly clean before patting off any sort of dirt on her skirt and walking off to the cabinets. Today was the day Lexi and her started their new unwanted job; being a maid.

Rui silently cursed at how unfortunate they were.

* * *

**Flash Back:**

* * *

"You two do know that both of you fell from the sky, right?" Ciel asked, raising an eyebrow while standing up from his chair. His sapphire eye watched as the girls faces turned from serious to bewilderment and shock.

Lexi's face then became stoic as she arose from her bed, standing directly in front of the midnight-blue haired boy. "Shouldn't we be dead then?" she scoffed in disbelief.

Ciel mildly glared at her before walking to the door, his shoes clacking and clicking rhythmically.

Sebastian followed him with a blank expression until his lips morphed into a knowing smirk.

"Sebastian caught you. Both of you." Ciel replied, striding away from both girls cooly.

"What the hell!?" Rui's head backed away from her body a bit, an unreadable look plastered onto her face.

"I don't believe it." Lexi said flatly, "I can't believe he was able to catch this fat, lump of whatever." she finished, slapping Rui's back.

Rui coughed before letting out a loud, pained groan. "I thought we were friends..." she groaned painfully.

"Were only friends when you finally become smarter. And better. And faster. And stronger." Lexi couldn't help but smirk.

Lexi and Rui then realized that Ciel and Sebastian were staring at them oddly.

"What an odd pair you two make..."Sebastian seemed to read Ciel's mind.

"Hey! Shut up!" Lexi cringed her nose, making the best retarted face she can make at the time.

Sebastian and Ciel narrowed their eyes, Sebastian almost staring into her soul and Ciel almost making her scream.

"Ohhkay-I'm-Sorry-not-really-but-whatever."Lexi sprung out of her spot and jumped behind the bed.

Rui could only face palm and sigh, "We gotta fix that problem about you...".

"I don't understand how you can catch us, because the laws of gravity is shit, but as long as were alive," Lexi paused momentarily, trying to find the right words,"it's okay I guess.", she finished off with a little shrug.

"Do you two have anywhere to stay?" Sebastian asked calmly, raising an eyebrow.

"Well... We have many mansions in Canada and America... but not really in- holy snap where are we?" Rui blinked, realizing that they both didn't know where they were anymore.

"In the cosplay mansion." Lexi joked, grinning before her face turned back into the serious 'what-the-shizznit' face.

Rui scoffed at her joke.

Ciel blinked. "In London, of course. Have you two lost your minds?" he jeered narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, were still in London. But how about the car crash and etcetera?" Rui asked herself, trying to remember what had happened.

"Oh yeah! Were dead!" Lexi beamed with false enthusiasm.

"Yeah right!" Rui scoffed, "How the hell are we here then?".

"'Cuz were in hell. Otherwise, this," Lexi jutted her thumb out, pointing at the two males, "would not be happening. OOOH!" Lexi squealed," Maybe I can kill you every time without worrying now! HIIYAAAAA!" Lexi smiled cruelly before leaping onto Rui, grabbing her by the neck.

Rui pushed Lexi easily off herself, standing up and patting off any remaining dust.  
"Crazy bitch." Rui muttered darkly loud enough for everyone to hear.

Sebastian coughed, "Watch your language please, and I assure you," Sebastian narrowed his eyes,"this is not hell.".

"Right. Anyway-" Lexi rolled her eyes rudely before getting cut off by Ciel.

"You have to work as maids for me." Ciel sternly said, his sapphire eye wandering from Rui to Lexi.

Lexi shivered, "Stop staring at me.".

Ciel smirked and leaned forward glaring down at her as if she were an annoying piece of dirt.

Lexi mustered her courage and threw a pillow at him.

Sebastian, not wanting to make it obvious that he was in-human, let it swish past him, and to his master, hitting Ciel with a good, loud smack.

Rui and Lexi giggled as the pillow slowly melted off Ciel's face.

"Oh, now both of you are working for me for a week." Ciel glared at them intensely, ripping the pillow off his lap and to the floor.

Lexi stared at him in horror while Rui began to choke.

"Your kidding!" they both exclaimed in pure terror.

Sebastian and him shared a twin-like smirk, except Sebastian's being more gentle.

Lexi pretended to pass out.

Rui crawled back to bed, hoping this was all a dream, not realizing she was laying on Lexi.

"GET THE KCUF OFF ME!" Lexi shrieked, desperately trying to shove the 'blonde bimbo' off her delicate, petite figure.

Rui's eyes snapped back open.

"Oh. Sorry."

"You are such an idi-" Lexi began before once again, getting interrupted.

"You two might as well get to work now... You'll get released earlier if you do." Sebastian smiled, walking to them on Ciel's demand.

"'Kay." Lexi frowned before realizing what was so messed up about what he said, "Wait what. WHAT. WHAT!?" She gave him a terrified face.

Ciel smirked. "You heard me. Get to work." He cooly announced, bringing terror forth to the girls.

"I hate my life." Lexi fake sobbed, pushing her face to her hands and turning away.

Rui blinked and sighed, giving in. "Can we just work in our regular clothes?" She asked politely, wondering if they had to wear those stupid maid uniforms.

Ciel gave Sebastian a look, his sapphire eye glinting. Sebastian nodded and smiled, "We have some uniforms prepared already." He said gently.

"Oh, alright." Rui nodded, giving a small smile. "Where are they?"she asked curiously.

"In your wardrobes." Ciel answered simply, making his way to the door with Sebastian. "Come outside when you're both done.".

Lexi was standing as if frozen until the door clicked shut behind her. "Fucking pervs, giving us stupid maid uniforms and measuring us while in sleep." she cursed grumpily, heading to a closet at the left, upper side of the room.

Rui sighed before doing the same, except going right.

Lexi opened the closet to reveal a nice set of dark and light dresses, some frilly, some cute and plain. She scoffed, "Some of these clothes are disgusting," before walking away to the closet where Rui was at.

Rui opened the closet and beamed, seeing a variety of bright, pastel colored clothes. "Oh my gosh, I love these!" she squealed, hugging the dresses.

Lexi grimaced at the sight, shivering before walking back to the set of dresses, carefully looking through them to see if the maid uniform was there.

Rui did the same, except she examined every single design on the dresses, all so very interesting and intricate to her.

After 5 minutes of searching, the girls finally found their maid uniform.

Lexi glared at her uniform. It was dark red.  
The color she hated the most.

Rui, who was watching her face morph, laughed out loud before smiling and looking at her own dress. It was a dark greenish color. She immediately squealed, "I love my uniform.".

Lexi hissed before sighing in defeat. She stared at it and turned around. "Don't watch me change, bimbo." She growled before she begun undressing.

"Ew! I'm supposed to say that!" Rui snorted before she also begun undressing.

Meanwhile, outside the door, Sebastian and Ciel waited, bored.

"What's taking them so long?" Ciel groaned, pinching his nose bridge.  
"Would you like me to go che-" Sebastian was about to say until

**_*BAM*_**

**"PFFF-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

**"WHAT THE _FUCK_ IS WRONG WITH THESE SHOES! _HIGH HEELS!? REALLY_!?"**

**"YOU ARE SUCH A LOSER!"**

**"BIMBO! I'M NO SLUT!"**

**"JUST BECAUSE I WEAR HIGH HEELS DOESN'T MEAN THAT I'M A SLUT, YOU STUPID PRICK!"**

**"_Nyehnyehnyehnya-nyeh-nyeh_- I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ANYMORE!"**

Extremely loud voices interrupted him.

The door suddenly opened revealing Rui, who was looking absolutely beautiful in her dress. **[AN: Refrence will be on my account info.]** She smiled, her fresh green eyes glittering.

***BAM***

Everyone's eyes trailed to Lexi, who as of now, did not care about their stares while on the floor.

"Ugh! FML!" She whined childishly before kicking her feet back and forth.

"TANTRUMS!" Rui feigned a shocked voice before laughing,"You suck with heels.".

Lexi narrowed her eyes at her, "You always suck.".

Rui ignored that and lightly kicked her left leg, as if telling her to stand back up.

Lexi groaned before standing back up. She blushed slightly, embarrassed.

"You look cute." Rui smiled, trying to cheer her up.

Lexi froze and lowered her head, trying to make herself feel smaller.

"Y-You... Shut... shut up!"She blushed feverishly.

Ciel flinched as he felt his own cheeks fill with warmth. He looked away, pretending that he was interested at something else.

Sebastian noticed this and chuckled.

Lexi snorted, "'Ho, ho, ho!' That's how Sebastian laughs.", she imitated in an irritated tone,trying to remove all the tension off her.

Sebastian did not seem amused, or fazed. But deep in his head, everyone knew that he had started to hate her.

"That's rude." Rui commented shortly, crossing her arms.

"A-anyway," Ciel looked back at them, the pink not so visible on his face anymore, "get to work! Sebastian, tell them what they have to do." He commanded.

"Yes, Young Master. This is your schedule..."

* * *

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Sebastian neared her and rose an eyebrow, a fine smirk plastering itself on his lips. "Having fun?" he teased.

Rui shook her head at this and brushed past him.

Sebastian continuously stared at her, noticing that as she passed by him, he felt a tinge.

And well, to say the least, it wasn't the good tinge...  
He turned his head her way.

Indeed, something was off about her.  
He hadn't noticed this before, but there was a radiant, white glow above her head and on her back, forming a slight halo and a make-believe pair of beautiful wings.

He suddenly felt panicky at her presence, immediately pacing forward.  
She couldn't have been an angel, couldn't she?

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

Lexi kept an unamused look on her face as she sat on Ciel's office chair, patiently waiting for him to come back from the washroom.

She looked around for something to toy with while he was gone. She smiled as she found a feathered ink pen. "This looks so cool..." She gushed, looking for the ink well. Her eyes gleamed in curiosity as she stared at the papers in front of her. She lifted one up and begun reading it. "Dear Ciel, I am very excited to see you again! I wonder how much you've gr- ahh, this is dumb." she yawned and tossed it to the side. She lifted another one up, seeing it was another letter sent from a woman named:"Elizabeth Midford". She rolled her eyes and threw it into the dark depths of his desk.

Her eyes then found itself staring at another letter with a crimson stamp on it, sealing it tightly. "The Queen of Engla- OH MY GOD A QUEEN- IS IT- oh wait," she began to doubt it was the same one from her time, lifting the fold and opening it perfectly before taking out the letter encased inside it,"My Dear Lap-Watchdog- I quit with all these stupid 'Dear's and names!" she claimed and feigned to flip the table over, which caused only one thing to happen.

The ink well, which happened to be by her reach, spilled.

She pursed her lips, "I found the ink well...".  
She watched as the ink spilled on the papers, not able to move due to shock. The ink eventually found it's way to the middle of the desk and dripped down onto her white apron.

She cursed and bolted up before fleeing out of the room, carrying her apron by the tips so the ink wouldn't smudge. She opened the door and gasped.

A wild Ciel had appeared with a look of dissatisfaction.  
She gave a nervous smile and waved at him before ushering him to go in.

He eyed her suspiciously before walking to his desk.  
While he walked, Lexi took this as her chance to leave the room.  
She grasped the handle door, guilt clenching in her stomach, and swung it open before-

**"Alexis Wolfgang! What have you done!?"** Ciel's frustrated yell resounded throughout the mansion, catching everyone in the manor's attention.

"_Caught and Busted..._" she whispered her mother's famous words until she turned around, fake smiling at a red faced Ciel Phantomhive.

* * *

Common guys.  
I tried :l.


	4. Chapter 4: Envy

**IDON'TOWNKUROSHITSUJI. .  
**

**Previously:**

* * *

**"Alexis Wolfgang! What have you done!?" Ciel's frustrated yell resounded throughout the mansion, catching everyone in the manor's attention.**

**"Caught and Busted..." she whispered her mother's famous words until she turned around, fake smiling at a red faced Ciel Phantomhive.**

* * *

**Currently:**

* * *

"You have to_ WHAT_!?" Rui exclaimed in shock, her face morphing into one of mixed shock and humor.

Lexi bit her lip, looking down before responding,"I have to sing.".

Rui bursted out in laughter. "F-For _spilling ink_? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," she laughed before momentarily stopping, "I mean, other than the fact that I heard you were born.", and continuously laughing at her own joke.

Lexi rolled her eyes before glaring at the blonde's figure, "Hey! You know what else is a joke?" she sharply began.

Rui paused, "What?" she asked curiously.

"Your own existence," she rudely ended before turning around to leave.

Rui watched Lexi walk away from her. Something stirred in Rui which wanted her to puke as she stared at the girl. Rui backed up to a wall and sat there, feeling a headache coming on. Rui furiously nipped at her lower lip, trying to make the pain go away by forcing it onto another place other than her head. Her eyebrows furrowed as her vision became slightly blurry. When her vision evened out, she blinked twice, trying to focus on her vision. Something was terribly wrong with what she was visioning, and she knew this because her left eye projected a dark scene; fire burning the once light hallway, and her right eye projected the normal hallway; bright with sunlight and royal blue.

She leaped as she heard a woman's scream coming from her left ear, her eyes widening in fright. "What's happening to me?" She asked herself in a silent voice. She heard more continuous screams before one voice finally plead,_"Please, help... Help Ciel Phantomhive..."_. She froze as suddenly, everything came back to normal. She slowly slid down the wall, her eyes still wide. "What's happening to me..?" she asked herself one more time, as if her mind would answer. When nothing came to her, she hugged her knees and looked down the hallway, waiting for a miracle to appear.

When nothing came, she grew tired and eventually passed out.

* * *

**With Lexi and Ciel.**

* * *

Lexi yawned in boredom as she sat in his office, her feet kicked up onto Ciel's desk, her legs and arms crossed. Her eyes made it's way to Ciel, who was busy with paperwork. He had told her to wait until he finished his paperwork, but that had been exactly 53 minutes ago.

"Can I just start? Or are you trying to kill me by boredom?" She questioned him, her face growing more sleepy by every second.

He looked up, as if he just remembered she was there. He than sighed before leaning his head onto his right palm; "You may begin.".

Lexi then smiled and cleared her throat before standing up.  
She then looked up as if she were looking for a cue to start. After a few moments she began to sing:"_Ratattuer lesietir miah-shete ratattuer. Reye-leala_,"

He immediately mesmerized by her voice, noticing that her tones kept switching from sweet, to power, to whisper, then to dark- it was as if there were more than one person living in her.

"_Hua-luetetir viate-sieyete_, _yo Ratattier, si-rayah mialuatu layerue-rya Tuerettir-lushe, ya via-ruatulaya, lua-ta Deyeer-greteur_

_Ratattier, si-rayah mialuatu layerue-rya Tuerettir-lushe, ya via-ruatulaya, lua-ta Liolay-reyo,_" She sang until she stopped dead. She was once again looking up at the ceiling as if something was there.

Ciel snapped out of his trance and almost panickly said,"What's wrong? Why'd you stop?", standing up with his palms placed firmly on the table.

Lexi noticed this and dragged her gaze to him, tilting her head.

Ciel flinched and slightly blushed before melting back down onto his seat.  
"Excuse me." He mumbled.

A certain emotion passed by Lexi's eyes, and she began to laugh.

Her laugh was like music to his ears; beautiful, soft, carefree, and sweet. It brang nostalgia to him. He suddenly felt saddened, remembering how he used to be just like her when he was much younger. He smiled slightly, remembering those days.

"I..." She gasped, trying to catch her breath.

This caught Ciel's attention.

"I never knew you could smile, Ciel Phantomhive." She smiled- one that wasn't fake, but her sweet one she rarely ever sent anyone.

Ciel's eye widened and he looked down, cheeks aflame. "Never did I know you could smile as well, Lady Wolfgang." he responded, his gaze meeting her own.

"Lady? Oh please, drop the formalities. Call me," she paused, grinning while jutting her thumb out at herself,"Lexi.", she beamed before repeating herself,"Call me Lexi, please.".

Ciel's face went blank. He was in deep thought for a few moments until he finally nodded,"Then you may call me Ciel, not Young Master.", he agreed.

Lexi's heart pounded in excitement. She knew that suddenly, they would get closer and closer. She beamed once again, her eyes glittering in happiness. She had managed to make Ciel Phantomhive, the cold and distant boy, let her call him 'Ciel'.

Ciel blinked at this before smirking.  
"That was quite a short song," he added.

Lexi's eyes widened in realization. "Oh! I-umm..." she sighed and scratched the back of her head in mixed shame and embarrassment,"I forgot how the rest went...hehe.." she laughed nervously.

Ciel only rested his head onto his right palm once again, elbow planted firmly on the table. "Sing once more, Lexi.".

She smiled and nodded, before thinking of a song to sing. Should it be English, Japanese, German, or Korean? Yes, indeed, this girl was a multicultural girl.  
She decided a bit of Japanese wouldn't hurt.

_"Arashi ga sugita ato ni kataru ni mo ochite iku memai o furihodoite ichi ni san de odoridasu shi go roku de mo odoridasu_",she bit her lip to keep herself from laughing when she saw his face. It was like she was speaking a language that only alien's speak, judging from his face.

"_Itsu made futari de iru no ka na oishiku dekitara itadakimasu,_" she bowed before continuing with the song,"_shiranai mama de mo ii no ka na! __Honto no kimochi wa himitsu da yo_", she sung before putting a finger to her lips.

"_Himitsu da yo_!" she ended, her face beet red.

Ciel's eye narrowed in curiousity. "What language was that?", he asked, his voice also matching the emotion in his eye.

"Japanese," she said simply until a woman that Lexi did not know about until now broke in.

"Y-Young Master! O-one of the new maid's have passed out in the hallway, yes!" The wine colored hair girl announced before adding on,"She is now in her room, yes!".

Lexi was about to scream at her, but the wave of panic whipped her hard enough to the point where she didn't care about anything, and so she begun to run.

Ciel and Meylene found themselves doing the same.

Miraculously, Lexi came inside the same room where Rui was kept in.

Lexi slammed the door open to reveal Sebastian, who was currently tending to Rui, who's hair was scattered, her shoes off to the side and her mouth slightly ajar.

"Sebastian- or whatever," she growled,"-what the _hell_ did you do!?". Lexi ran to her side immediately.

Sebastian rose an eyebrow in amusement,"I have done nothing," he fake-smiled,"I saw her laying down, asleep on the West corridors, so I merely decided to help her.

Lexi immediately regret saying that to Sebastian. She knew it wasn't him already, she just needed someone to blame it on. "_Sorry..._" she whispered, looking down at Rui's body.

Sebastian smirked at this, but chose not to respond.

Ciel walked to Sebastian and asked him what had happened.

Sebastian explained to Ciel that she had just passed out.

Ciel nodded, before turning around.

Sebastian shot up and said,"Young Master,", before bending down to his level and whispering in his ear.

Lexi pursed her lips. She knew he was saying something about Rui. She didn't know how she knew, but she just had that irk.

"Oh? Interesting,"Ciel mused before turning around to look at Lexi.

Lexi flinched and held her dress tightly.

"Then, how about..." he begun whispering things to Sebastian as well.

Sebastian smiled and nodded.

Lexi suddenly felt something cold flowing in her veins the moment Sebastian had her eyes on her. Lexi doubled over, feeling pain surge throughout her body, as if a wave of sharp knives had just stabbed her.

"_You mustn't let him know yet, my lady._"She heard a deep, feminine yet husky voice whisper into her ear.

"Let who know about what?" Lexi managed to groan, narrowing her eyes.

Faintly- just faintly, she can see a woman's dark figure with black, crow-like feathers falling down which fell from what seemed to be nowhere. The woman's eyes were a smokey, grey color hued with blue. What seemed to be devil wings were on her head as if it were her ears. Lexi's vision began to blur.

The woman bent down her level and put a finger to her lips,_"Don't tell 'Sebastian' or Little Phantomhive about me yet..._", the woman said before smiling, her eyes shimmering a demonic red color.

"Who are you..?" Lexi murmured, rubbing her eyes, trying to get a better vision of who the woman actually was. Yes, she has seen her before, in one of her nightmares.

_"Envy."_she simply answered.

Unknowingly, Lexi's eyes glowed a bright blue for a few seconds.

"Lady Wolfgang,"a smooth voice interfered,"are you alright?".

It was Sebastian, of course. Who else would have that same, smooth and silky voice.

"I-I..."Lexi began, touching her forehead as the pain subsided. Her body felt numb as she realized the woman had disappeared.

When Ciel came close to her, her eyes focused on his right eye- the one covered with the eye patch. Suddenly, she saw something she'd never seen before. She could see his eye through the eye patch. It was purple with a weird star in the middle, a circle with spikes accompanying it. "What... Ciel... your... eye..." She trailed off, seeing as both males widened their eyes.

Blotches of black paint began staining her vision, then everything mixed together. She passed out.

* * *

Lexi woke up in bed. She glanced to see what time it was. She groaned when she realized there was no clock beside her, the truth dawning to her. That's right. She was currently living in the Phantomhive house hold. She looked at the curtains. Judging from their color, it was around midnight. She groaned again, knowing that she probably can't sleep until at least 3 hours had passed.

Something clicked in her head.

She passed out because she felt as if dozens of sharp knives stabbed her simultaneously. She narrowed her eyes. There was a woman there. Who was she again? She removed that thought, not wanting to ponder on to for too long. She remembered about Rui, how she passed out.

Why did she pass out?

She blinked when she thought she heard someone call her name.

"_Alexis..._" The voice cooed again.

Lexi's eyes widened as she remembered the voice. It belonged to the woman.

"I couldn't introduce myself properly last time," she sighed softly.

"Who actually are you? How do you know my name?" Lexi shot at her, her eyes clouded with curiosity.

"_I told you, I am Envy. I am the Queen of the Underworld,"_ she purred, clearly proud of herself,_"I overpower every single sin except one. He goes by the name of Pride, as you can see._" She hissed while she said 'Pride'._ "You might also know him as Lucifer, God's best creation."._

Lexi couldn't believe her ears. This woman-'_Envy_', was telling her that Envy herself, was a part of the 'Seven Deadly Sins'?. Why was a demon talking to her? She shivered. She had been loyal to God ever since she was born, so then why was Envy talking to her?

Envy chuckled, _"I am no filthy demon, I told you who I was. I am Envy, envy itself and nothing more. I am the feeling of thorns prickling your skin, I am the ivy trapping you, I am one of the Seven."_.

"Why are you talking to me?" Lexi whimpered, suddenly afraid. Would Envy kill her? Would Envy torture her? Would Envy drag her down to hell?

_"Because,"_ Envy paused as if thinking,_"I am a part of you."._

Lexi laughed with fake emotion.

There was no way a demon could be a part of a human unless they possessed them, which didn't seem to be the case- otherwise Lexi would definately be not herself as of now.

Envy laughed as well, having the same feeling in her laugh. _"I'm not joking. Let me tell you now_," Envy purred once more.

Lexi froze.

_**"I am you."**_

Lexi could imagine her devilish smile, her greyish-blue eyes filled with mystery and malicious envy, her skin as pale as sorcery and with brown hair as soft as soft can be.

* * *

**Yeah, okay. :3.**

I would love to thank** Loki The Evil Goddess** for reviewing~

Yeah, I only got one review, whatever lol XD.

**Response to Loki:**  
_Well, only one of them I guess is an angel. They didn't die- you'll eventually find out when** -bleeeeeeeeeeeeeep-**. I am extremely happy I caught your interest XD._

_Thank you for reading~_

_I'll see you next week in the next chapter._

Oh and this is the song is this:  
**Vo&mix: Lily&Re: - ⅰ‐神の名前に堕ちる者 「Voice Only」** _**(Search it on Youtube. )**_

_**The second song is from Kill me Baby ( I don't own this coolness ):  
**_

_** watch?v=00M wU6y-Op w (Remove spaces)  
**_

**Translation:**

_Ratattuer lesietir miah-shete ratattuer. Reye-leala **[ God Upon thy name, I call ]**_

_hua-luetetir viate-siyete,yo **[ To you, whom they say know all ]**_

_ratattier,si-rayah mialuatu layerue-rya __**[ God, show your unending love ]**_  
_ tuerettir-lushe,ya via-ruatulaya,lua-ta _**_[ To all living things equally ]_**  
_ deyeer-gretuer **[ Those who have lost their way ]**  
_

_liolay-reyo** [ Is it good to just believe? ]**_


	5. Chapter 5: Elysabeth Harmonia Wolfgang

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji.  
**

**Previously:**

* * *

**"I am you."**

**Lexi could imagine her devilish smile, her greyish-blue eyes filled with mystery and malicious envy, her skin as pale as sorcery and with brown hair as soft as soft can be.**

* * *

**Now: Lexi's POV **

* * *

"AH!" I gasped sharply as I woke up. I was in cold sweat, shivering. Even though I was warm, the dream I had last night was terrible! A woman who called herself '_Envy, the Queen of The Underworld'_ told be that she was a part of me- a 13 year old girl!

I looked at the window. It was definitely morning, judging from how the sun is shining through the curtains.

I yawned and slithered back into my bed.

That is, until I remembered I was working as a maid.

I groaned, sitting up and shaking my head from left to right. Why did I have to be a maid working for a manly-man-man-rapist and a snob?

I got out of bed, my feet feeling numb and my hands feeling as if it were struck by lightning. I walked off to my wardrobe and opened it, being careful. To be honest, I was waiting for Rui to come through the door to give me a lecture, but after remembering everything, the want seemed to fade away.

I stared blankly at my wardrobe. My maid dress was there.  
Then it hit me.  
Hard.

I jumped back and stared at the clothes I was currently wearing, looking at them in pure horror.

I was wearing a soft, white button-up, long sleeved shirt and silk-like white pajamas.

Someone had changed me. Someone had seen me. Someone has seen... me..!  
I shivered, hugging myself. I gasped. Maybe they saw my birthmark! And maybe-

I froze.

My necklace... Where was it?

I started grabbing at my neck, pulling down to desperately try to locate my silver beaded necklace with a pendant hanging down on it. I choked when I realized it wasn't there.

I ran to the bedside table and furiously slammed open and closed the drawers in an attempt to find my necklace, however, those attempts were vain. I had scattered all the contents of the drawers only to find piles of lame books and random papers. I growled and shoved them back in where they'd belonged.

And stood up and ran for the door, dodging my and Rui's humungous beds along the way. My feet were feeling cold against the wooden floorboards as I ran across the room.

What did that pendant have?

It had, neatly tucked inside, a picture of me and _her._  
A picture of me and _Elyse._

I grabbed the door knob, clicked the little thumb-shaped lever and pushed.

I was greeted by the sweet smell of breakfast, however, I was far too desperate to find my necklace to care for my stomach.

I ran down the long hallways of the Phantomhive mansion, the rugs firmly placed warming my feet as I ran.

I made a sharp left and made my way upstairs to Ciel's Office.  
The thumps of hard wood against my feet made me feel like an ogre. I smiled slightly at the thought of me being Shrek going upstairs in a mansion.

When I arrived to the top, I skidded and once again, ran to my left. I stared at the doors of Ciel's office, hesitating for a brief moment before mustering all my courage and charging through the white double doors.

When I opened it, I groaned.

Empty. Nobody was there. There was absolutely no Ciel to be found.  
If he isn't here, then he must be in his bed room, I decided quickly before rushing away, hearing the doors close gently behind me.

**"Up so early?"** A yawn rang through me ears.

"Yes." I responded quietly, realizing it was Envy talking.

**"Hmmm..."** she hummed as I ran down the hallway.

Damn these long hallways!

**"Indeed."** Envy said sheepishly.

My eye twitched at her response. I sighed and looked at the door beside me.

"**He's there. Wake him up. Yell at him. Scream at him. _Moan_ his name."** Envy began rambling about how I should wake him up.

I blushed at the last one thinking how messed up I thought she was, clenching my teeth before opening the door wide open. I was thankful for the well-oiled hinges of his door.

**"WAKE HIM UP!"**Envy yelled in excitement, ready to see his reaction.

'Shut up!' I responded telepathically.

I stepped in carefully, closing the door behind me.

I blinked. His room...  
It smelt like...  
Vanilla? Just like_ her_...

I shook my head, ignoring my own thoughts.  
I looked around, taking note that his room was very dark due to the curtains. Not to mention the things in there were darkly colored too... They were all black, navy blue, normal blue or grey.

He has an obsession for blue things, I judged.

My eyes glazed over to a figure on the bed. He was turned onto his side, facing the windows.

My eyes caught a familiar item as I looked over his desk placed beside his bed.  
It was my necklace.

I bit my tongue and tiptoed my way to his bed.  
Envy seemed to stay silent as if she were nervous.  
I froze still when I heard a groan and the sounds of shifting.

My face decolored.

Ciel was facing me, his eyes closed, sleeping peacefully.  
Either way, I felt nervous.

I frowned, pursing my lips. I tiptoed to his desk and snatched my necklace.  
I shrieked as I felt a warm hand grab my right arm as a snatched my necklace.

It was only a matter of moments before I was pulled down by someone strong.  
"I have you now, _Wolfgang._" a slightly husky voice whispered into my ear as I closed my eyes shut.

I pursed my lips.  
"Unhand me, _Phantomhive_!" I ordered him, opening my eyes.

"You can't tell me what to do!" he growled, his grip tightening. Suddenly, I visioned him as an Alpha Wolf, leading his pack.

I shut my eyes tightly, trying to gain some of my strength.

"Actually," he paused, gently taking the necklace I clutched with all my life with ease,"if you tell me who this girl is, then I will let you go." he smirked.

My eyes snapped open as I hissed in annoyance, my eyebrows furrowing. "Why should I? And if I do tell you, you'll be the first one to know... I haven't even told Rui..." I trailed off, feeling a wave of sadness come through me.

"Well, do you want to get out of this mess," he leaned forward, his face inches from mine, I guess to put up a more intimidating look,"or not?".

"I-I..." I hesitated. I could lie and tell him that's my cousin, or tell him the truth.

**"Don't go so low for someone already dead, sweetie", **Envy whispered darkly,**"just tell him. Telling one little bird so secretive as him won't hurt, hm?".**

Just like that, as if she has said some sort of spell, I began to talk.

"She's my sister-my twin, my other half." I paused, thinking if I should tell him everything about her, then I decided that a few facts wouldn't hurt.

Ciel suddenly looked curious and intrigued.

"Her name was Elysabeth Harmonia Wolfgang. She was the youngest in my family, but she was more like the big sister because of how she acted and how much taller she was than I was. I envied her looks and how mature and sweet she was." I said, completely confident.

Ciel squinted his eye, his other eye still closed.

Then I smiled. "Tell me about your eye, and I'll tell you everything."

Ciel froze for a moment, before he regained his composure. "Tell me everything first, then I shall tell you."

"Alright." I agreed.

"Gullible." Envy stated before laughing.

"Elyse has a face of an angel and she is very feminine compared to me. I was the rudest out of everyone- as you can see,"I flashed him a smile," and also, she loved our dog, Severity. She_ was_ a very sweet and gentle girl, she always tried her best and Daddy always called her _"Frau Elyse_" and I was always called "_Klein Alise_" and -" Ciel abruptly stopped me from blabbering.

"She _was_?" he emphasized on was.

Uh oh. Had I really?

"I-I mean-"

"Tell me the truth, Klein Alise." He smirked as he imitated my father, his grip on my arms tightening.

I clenched my teeth, feeling my face grow hot and feeling tears form. "She's dead, Phantomhive," I cried, closing my eyes and letting tears fall freely,"she's dead because..." I sobbed, not wanting to finish.

* * *

**Flashback  
**

* * *

"Elyse!" I shouted, running around the outside of our mansion, wearing a baby blue summer dress.

"Elyse! Where are you?" I shouted once more before seeing the edge of a pale, yellow dress behind the old, clean well we loved to play around. I smiled and jumped onto my sister.

"Lexi, stop that!" She giggled, her eyes shining a perfect ocean blue like our _Vati._

"What are you doing here,"I laughed as her beautiful vanilla-colored hair which smelt like the color of her hair, all very soft tickled my face as I hugged her. Her hair was far more beautiful than my fallow-colored hair.

"Reading the book you gave me..." she smiled sweetly, her eyes reflecting all the love that one could give to their sister,"it's rather good, the book.".

"I'm glad you like it," I smiled. What was the title of the book again? My eyes wandered off to the thick, navy blue book with a title in gold, old-fashioned German letters.

"_Schneewittchen und Die Sieben Zwerge_." I read out loud, immediately taking a liking and interest at the name _'Schneewittchen'._

"It's a beautiful Märchen." She smiled as she tried out her German.

"_Ich liebe den namen Schneewittchen._" I giggled at my own try-hard German.

She chuckled, "Doesn't Schneewittchen mean Snow White?" she asked.

"Yes, it does. Oh!_ Mutti_," I began, remembering what our part Korean and Japanese mother told us,"she told me to tell her where you are as soon as I found her. I'll be right back!".

"Hurry!" She shouted back, smiling.

But little did I know she was serious. What I didn't know was that a group of men were watching Elyse's every move, so if she were to move away from the well, they'd kill her.

When I came back, her eyes were closed, a weak smile placed on her lips with the book beside her, the red ribbon which tied her hair up gone and placed on her stomach.

"Elyse?", I beamed, "I'm back! Mutti told us to go back to the mansion though.".

Elyse opened her eyes slightly before her hoarse voice whispered, "I'm sleepy, Lexi.".

"Sleep in the house, we have to go!" I complained, pouting. I grabbed her arm and roughly pulled her up.

Her eyes widened as she screamed in pain.

I blinked and watched the ribbon fall from her stomach. My eyes also widened as I saw that there was bright red blood, staining her stomach, and what seemed to be the tip of a knife.

I tried to scream, but her bloody hand covered my mouth.

"Don't scream, or they'll find you too..." She whispered, her eyes beginning to lose it's warm light.

"What happened Elysabeth!?" I sobbed, as I fell to my knees, dragging her with me.

"Pull out the knife," she ordered me silently, her voice cracking.

I stared at her in horror as I did as I was told, her face morphing into one of pure pain. She suddenly began coughing blood out as I threw the olive handled knife away from us. Her tears mixed with the blood she coughed out as she smiled sadly, "_Run, Lexi_.".

"No! Please don't leave me sister, your the only who understands me! Please, Elyse-" she cut me off.

"You must!" She half shouted, her voice strong with will. "Live on for me- live on for all who have died." she smiled as she stuck her hand out, the tips of her fingers facing the sorrowful blue sky.

"Elyse..." I whispered shakily, copying her move, but as soon as I tried to intertwine our fingers, she fell.

"It's my turn to go," she whispered. "Before I go, I want to make a promise. _I promise I will come back for you... I promise..._" She whispered as she stuck out her pinky.

I sniffled and did the same.

Our pinkies intertwined for a good, 5 seconds until her hand fell.  
She smiled once more before her eyes fluttered closed.

"NOO!" I cried, sobbing into her chest.

She wasn't breathing.

Death had came for her. Death comes and buries their victims deep, and this time, it was my dear sister...

* * *

**End of Flashback **

* * *

"She was murdered behind my back!" I wailed, suddenly wrapping my arms around Ciel's head, pulling him into a tight, caring hug.

I saw Ciel's eye widen as I pulled him into a hug. I didn't care about anything right now.

I silently kept sobbing, my body shaking as I remembered every detail and the disgusting stench.

"Let it out," Envy whispered with a caring tone.

"It's alright, Lexi..." I heard Ciel faintly whisper, as he patted my back.

"You wouldn't know Ciel..." I cried," you wouldn't know how it feels like- let me tell you!" I shakily said. "It felt like everything had just died! I had to take anti-depression pills and even the strongest out of the strong didn't work! It wasn't until Rui came that my world slowly began to re-form. However, the world reforming doesn't mean that everything's colored again... it's all still shades of black, Ciel... I don't care anymore..." I wailed, suddenly feeling as if I was lighter- as if all my sad feelings have gone. No! I don't want them to leave!

"It was my fault, wasn't it?" I cried, putting the blame on myself.

"No, it wasn't." He sternly said.

"Yes it was- if only I had came much faster- or even if I hadn't left, if I took her with me she would still be a-" I was cut off by Ciel.

"No, it wasn't!" He shouted, his voice suddenly filling with emotion.

I felt something wet on my neck. I pushed away, startled, staring at his face.  
My eyes widened. I managed to make him cry a bit.

He bit his lip as he blushed, his arms still trapping me.

Then I smiled and laughed as I realized something.

Even the evilest out of the demons have feelings.  
Even someone as stoic as him can cry.

I laughed heartily, feeling as if I had found one of the 'Seven Wonders' on Earth. Then everything went black.

* * *

**Whoa, OOC.**

**But hey, I updated and even the Devil has some kindness in his closet.**

**Translation:**

**Frau Lady**  
**Klein Short/Small**  
**Schneewittchen und Die Sieben Zwerge Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs**  
**Ich liebe den Namen Schneewittchen I love the name Snow White**  
**Mutti Mother**  
**Vati Daddy **  
**Märchen Fairytale**

**Why did Lexi's father call her Alise? Because that's the name he wanted her to have, but her mother wanted Alexandra, thus the name Alexis was born.**

**Thank you for the review~**

**Elysabeth looks like : www. zeroch /123 9408 #full**  
** (Remove spaces)**


	6. Chapter 6: Mr Damian

**I do not own Black Butler. At all.**

* * *

**Previously:  
**

* * *

_**"No, it wasn't!" He shouted, his voice suddenly filling with emotion.**_

_**I felt something wet on my neck. I pushed away, startled, staring at his face.**_

_**My eyes widened. I managed to make him cry a bit.**_

_**He bit his lip as he blushed, his arms still trapping me.**_

_**Then I smiled and laughed as I realized something.**_

_**Even the evilest out of the demons have feelings.**_

_**Even someone as stoic as him can cry.**_

_**I laughed heartily, feeling as if I had found one of the 'Seven Wonders' on**_

_**Earth. Then everything went black.**_

* * *

**Current time: **

* * *

**Lexi's POV: In Her Dream [Flashback]**

I wailed as I held her limp body, still, and very unnerving. Tears spilled from my eyes and fell helplessly onto her once perfect, yellow-stardust dress, now stained with both blood and my tears. I slowly let her body drop from my arms, onto the bright green grass. She looked peaceful while in a sleeping form, but something about it made my stomach churn- not the good type when you see someone you like, but the type when you feel like you've done something terribly wrong.

I stopped my sobbing when I saw her birthmark, being on her right side of her neck. It was a diamond-like shape with what looked like a small, 4-pointed crown in the diamond shape. Mine was much, much more different. It was a circle (which reminds me of a full moon) and what looks like a key coming out from the sides. I narrowed my eyes. "Birthmarks are usually brown, aren't they? ...So why is her's glowing white..?" I asked myself, totally unsure if this was normal. Then I remembered what I was going to tell Mutti.

I have to run in the house and tell my parents, I told myself as I turned back and began running. But I couldn't run. Something was pulling me back, making me feel paralyzed. When I blinked, some black shadows were blocking almost all of my vision. I was frightened. I felt my eyes going wide as I heard what seemed to be the dark shadows talk to me.

_**"It's your fault..."** _one muttered, the voice almost demonic.

**_"Yes, yes! It was! You wanted this! Envy has swindled with your mind!"_** another one laughed, the voice being one of a woman's.

"Swindled? You mean... tricked?" I innocently asked, not knowing a wide vocabulary.

_**"Yes, yes! Young one- little Alexis... No, little Lilith,"**_ the woman corrected herself, _**"the human-counterpart of Lilith... or could I say,"**_ she paused to add a dramatic effect which indeed had worked, _**" Envy herself?"**_

_**"It is very much your fault that she died, Little Lili,th"**_ the other said,_**"if only you hadn't envied her so much, she would still be alive, talking to you about how beautiful the story you'd given her was."**_

I stiffened. Inwardly, I bombarded myself with questions, playing a small game of 'Who, What, Where and Why?'. They were blaming this accident on me? How do they know my middle name? Who's "Envy"? What are these shadows? Where did they come from, and most importantly, why do I sense so much dark from these beings?

_**"Yes, yes! William,"**_ the woman began, _**"kill her!"**_

I gasped. First they tell me all these things, and now they want to kill me? I tried to back away, but my body wouldn't move. Oh God, please help!I was absolutely terrified and filled with rage as they engulfed me in black and as I saw a familiar knife with an olive green handle. I then noticed that the knife had what seemed to be Latin words engraved in it.

_**"Say your prayers, little girl!"**_ The male- or could I say William hissed.

I was still paralyzed by the time I saw the knife get raised up by a shadow,which I assumed was William. I felt my heartbeat quicken as I realized that within a matter of seconds, I wouldn't be alive. I tried my best to move, trying with all my might to get out of this situation by trying to pull my arms back.

However, my effort was futile. The knife launched at me as I cried, knowing then that I hadn't been the person I wanted to be while I was alive. "NO!" I shouted. But it wasn't my voice. The voice was someone else's.

_**"Shit, she's already gotten in her..."**_ William growled silently, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

_**"Yes, yes! Go William, kill her! Just kill her before anything happens to us!"**_ The woman shrieked.

_**"Marcia, Envy is the queen! I can't ju-"**_ William started.

I felt something in my churn, and as if I suddenly gained enough power to move, I moved to them._ "Why are you moving to them!"_ My own voice screamed inwardly. I didn't want to, but my body moved on it's own.

I felt a sharp pain surge through my body. My bones felt like they were growing, and it was painful!

_**"Marcia, back up! We have to run!"**_ William shouted.

I suddenly leaped up, my left arm turning into what seemed to be a humungous fist covered by crow feathers, the fist looking like talons. "_Enter Limbo,"_ I said against my will. The voice was not mine, it was one of a mature woman's. With that, I slammed all my power to my fist as I landed on them, a dark trail of black crow-like feathers outlined in red following me. Colors of the fire bursted out from the impact of my fist, making the feathers fly everywhere.

With a scream of anguish, the dark around me began to dissolve back into the normal world. I lifted my crow-like fist off the ground it landed on.

* * *

I woke up with a start, my heart racing. That wasn't me. Why- more importantly, what did those dark shadows?

Then I realized that I was no longer in my room. Just like that, I remembered every single detail of what had happened to me before I blacked out. I blushed and opened my palms in front of me, shoving my face in them. Had I really? Seriously, Lexi? Why'd you tell the truth?

_**"Don't stoop down so low for someone already dead…"**_ what seemed to be an already awake Envy said with a hint of malicious intent.

"Calm yourself." I firmly said, feeling my heart droop. How long has it been since she died anyway?

"And 'Schneewittchen', my lady with fair white skin awakes." I heard a tired voice say from beside me.

I snapped my head to the direction of the voice and felt heat rise to my face. My thoughts of the voice being Ciel were confirmed when my gaze turned to him. He was sitting on his chair like the first day I saw him. The boy was no longer in his bed clothes, he was now in a full olive suit, save for his white , long sleeved shirt tucked underneath his olive blazer. Might I add he looks good? Well, it's not like it's unusual for him to look good… Now if only his attitude wa-

"Get dressed and ready yourself. We have a guest coming. It's already noon, might I add. You sleep far too long." He said, his face cold with no emotion as he said every word.

See what I mean? If only his attitude—wait a sec.

The nickname he called me dawned on me. I tilted my head up and looked at him from the corner of my eyes. "Schneewittchen?" I almost choked, my voice heavy with a German accent. "How do you even..?"

"I have my resources," he smirked before standing up, "now get out of my bed."

"Rui…" I whispered darkly, moving my way out of his bed until I realized that I only wore my silky white shirt. I had taken my pants of when I tried to get into my maid uniform. I was speechless. What the hell do I do now?

"Can't do that." I simply said, staying put.

"Why not?" Ciel questioned, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I have no –umm, pants on." I awkwardly murmured.

"Excuse me?" he said, narrowing his eyes, trying to figure out if he had heard that right.

"Me. Have. No. Pants. Bitch." I caveman talked, hoping he'd understand.

"I could've sworn I saw you wear something white while you—interrupted my sleep." He rose an eyebrow suspiciously.

Now it was my turn to be suspicious. What did he see that was white- other than my shirt, I mean. Then something clicked. My eyes were half widened as my mouth stood agape. My face then turned crimson. "Ciel," I gulped, "I assure you that those were not my pants but my undergarments –"I blushed before glaring at his now flushed face, "now will you _please _fetch Rui and ask her to bring me my uniform?" I snapped.

Ciel looked away before sighing, "Sebas—"

"Oh _hell _no! I do not trust him with my uniform for he might be a pervert and smell it." I firmly stated, disgust clear in my tone.

"Rui is still asleep." Ciel coldly stated. "It's either Sebastian or one of the three hooligans."

"Ugh, rude!" I pouted, crossing my arms, "Who are these 'three hooligans' and I prefer Sebastian as of now." I asked, slightly confused.

I thought we were the only ones in this mansion—we being Rui, Ciel, Sebastian and I! Oh, but then again, there was that one maid I saw. Ew, there's more? My thoughts trained on further until Sebastian politely knocked on the door.

"Come in," Ciel smirked, seeing as his butler opened the door and walked in.

"Way to cat walk, Sebastian." I cheered with fake enthusiasm, letting my sarcasm drip into every single word I said.

"I do love cats," Sebastian smirked as he placed down-!?

"What the hell! That is _not _my uniform." I exclaimed in surprise as I saw the purple cloth with black lacing fall to the bed.

"It isn't," Sebastian smiled," this is the dress you have to wear for tonight," he paused once more as he glanced at Ciel, "we have a visitor. Someone important—and we do not want you and Rui to look like maids, but Rui, however has still not recovered."

I paused. "But why? We are maids…" I trailed off.

"Consider this day a 'grace' day. I decided to let you off on one condition," Ciel stood up, his small figure towering her own, "you have to wear this dress."

I looked up and thought about it. My gaze turned to the ceiling.

"Accept it, darling. He's being sweet." Envy cooed happily.

"I know," I muttered hopelessly. I liked dresses, sure, but really?

"Pardon?" Sebastian smiled, leaning down and giving his ear to me.

I took this as a chance to scream at him. I smiled before turning to him and screaming, "I SAID YES, YOU!"

Sebastian immediately flinched, narrowing his eyes at me. "Very well, " he said with slight venom seeping in his voice. He glanced at Ciel, who nodded in response. With that, Ciel left the room.

"What are you doing here?" I mused, raising an eyebrow, feeling my mood lower.

Sebastian bowed, putting his right hand to his heart and smiling, his red eyes staring at me dead on, "I shall be of assistance," he went back to his normal position.

"Bloody hell," I cursed in frustration, "—on what!?" I snapped my gaze burning onto him, "I can dress myself, thank you very much. The Wolfgang were known for their formality." I cussed, moving to the left edge of my bed.

"Very well," Sebastian said, "I shall leave you to your own care then."

The sound of the door closing made me sigh in relief. "I don't need your care…" I lied. I've always been like this. Inside, I wanted to be the sweetest, nicest and embarrassingly I admit, the cutest anyone has met. But I always end up saying the stupidest things. I felt myself sadden at the thought of myself. I've always been lying to myself.

I stood up and walked to the other side of the bed, where the silk, Byzantium colored dress lay, perfectly folded.

I smiled and held it by the top, holding it up. It was made with fine silk and was sleeveless. The top was frilled with black lace, and the middle of the dress had black lace running down both sides as well. The back was to be laced with black. The dress, as I noticed was knee length. It looked like something men could get allured with. I shivered at that thought and shuffled backwards. As I stopped, I felt something hit my ankle. I blinked and turned around, looking straight down.

It was a pair of black, high heeled shoes. The toes were covered and a strap ran across, being held down by small iron buckles. I frowned. They looked a bit plain—and I need something to make them pop… Something saturated, maybe?

I ran over to Ciel's closet, hoping he'd have something girly and saturated there. I looked through his clothes and choked as I saw men's underwear. I averted my eyes and coincidentally found something to accessorize my shoes. Two blue roses. As expected from the earl—always something dark. I took them and stared down at them. They were fake, of course, but they had fake stems attached to them as well.

I rolled my eyes. This just totally made my job harder. I ran to my shoes, the roses in my hands and I placed them where I wanted them to be, folding the stems on each shoe. I smiled at my handiwork.

"Perfect! Now for stockings…" I paused. "Silly me, why would there be stockings in a male's room?" I laughed. It was worth a try anyway.

I ran back to the closet and looked around, moving many pairs of his clothes before I found stockings. Yes, woman stockings. In a boy's closet. "Oh god, Ciel is just so ewww…" I whined as I held them up. They were perfect and plain. I sighed, hoping that he didn't care about me wearing these. I shoved them on me and undressed myself.

"I wonder who the visitor is..?" I tilted my head.

After I was done, I looked at myself in the mirror, checking if I had done my hairstyle right as well as my dress. My hair was neatly tied up into a high, sleek ponytail held up by a purple satin ribbon I had found. It was all perfect. I didn't want to be a narcissist and compliment myself, but I honestly loved how the dress looked on me. I had also made myself a black ribbon made from Ciel's curtains. I smiled. He would be sooo mad at me if he finds out.

I swear, Ciel has everything.

Except make up. Well ,it's not that I like chemicals on my face. I rose an eyebrow at myself, thinking about when I can allow myself to use make up. I walked down the hall to the kitchen, hoping they'd be there as I checked my thoughts. Make up during school, nope unless I have something major happening, make up for special occasions, depending on what, sure why not. I looked to the clean, white double doors beside me. This better be the kitchen, damn it. But I don't smell anything coming out of this… I clicked my tongue and pried open the doors.

So, this is how I made a fool out of myself in front of our guest. When I opened the door, I tripped on my heels, fell over, punched the floor in frustration, and got laughed at by Rui who by the way, _ was _awake.

"You fucking dumbass!" she laughed, her emerald eyes showing clear amusement and laughter. She wore a long, vibrant, v-neck dress which had a slit cut from the upper thigh and down. It was simple, yet beautiful. Her hair was put down as well, and she wore black heels.

Somehow, I thought she looked beautiful and mature, but those thoughts were cut off by her immature laughter.

"Oh haha, heehee, hoohoo, very mature considering how old you are, Rui." I snapped, as I crossed my arms, still sprawled onto the floor. That was when I realized there was an old wanker standing near the door across from me. Hell, was he ugly. I also came to realize that Ciel and Sebastian were looking at me with a ghost-like look on their face, as if I had just disgraced them.

Sebastian sighed, sticking a hand out to me, "Would you like some help?", he said as he tried to help me up.

I smiled, "So he is a gentleman as well," I raised my tone slightly as my left hand rose up and latched onto his. He smiled and slowly pulled me up. When he was done, I said my small 'Thank you' and stared at the guest in dissatisfaction.

He smiled, "What a clumsy girl,", he chuckled as he bowed.

Clumsy girl, eh? I smirked evilly, narrowing my eyes . I walked over to Rui, arms still crossed. "What's the wanker's name?" I whispered.

"I didn't listen. Let's name him 'Bloody Wanker'—or 'Wanker'. Everything that has to do with the word 'Wanker' is fine with me." Rui smiled, a hidden evil intent embedded in the smile.

"'Bloody Wanker' is fine." I smiled as we both stood side by side, her height towering mine.

"Now," Ciel began, showing his hand away to the door I just came from, "we shall begin our day. A little game of chess, perhaps?"

I smirked. I was horrendous when it came to chess, but when I tried, I would usually be the winner, my ace usually being a simple pawn. The rooks and knights usually helped with 'The Plan'. "I call shotgun."

They all eyed me, making me feel uncomfortable.

"There are no guns included in the game of chess, _Lady _Alexis." Ciel smirked, thinking I was dumb.

"It's a term Ciel. It's a term of saying 'I'm going first'." I tilted my head as I glared at him. I'm from the future, bitch.

He rose an eyebrow before widening his smirk, "It'll only be the guest and I playing this game, my lady."

I shivered. I hated being called formally. Why couldn't it just be something like 'Lexiboob' or just the simple 'Lex'? Then I remembered his remark, and I couldn't help but yell out the words: "Objection!" while pointing at Ciel.

Sadly, Rui was fast enough to respond, yelling "Hold it!"

I sighed in defeat and looked down, slumping my back. "Fine, Ciel versus RandomWanker 0.1." I shrugged.

Rui gave me a look.

"Excuse me?" Ciel mused as he narrowed his eye at me.

I ignored this and walked out the door, Rui by my side, muttering some incoherent words to herself.

I could hear Sebastian's 'tsk' behind me, the visitor's obnoxiously loud sigh, and Ciel's rude words aimed towards me, being "Stupid spoilt brat."

I cursed back inwardly.

* * *

"I'm bound to lose!" The visitor laughed.

I snorted. What were the chances of him winning from the beginning? What, 0.1/100? Or maybe -100/100.

They both turned around and glared at me. I glared back with all the evil I could gather. I averted my eyes to Rui, who seemed busy looking through some sort of book. I took this chance to walk up to her and ask her how she blacked out.

"Rui?"

"Oui?"

"How did you black out?"

"… Oh. Umm, I-I forgot." She smiled while putting the book down.

I rose an eyebrow. She never forgets. But then again, the black out might've wiped some of her previous memories away. I nodded, my face grim as I turned around and walked off to the door.

I froze as a few knocks came from the door. Recovering from my slight shock, I looked over to Ciel for permission to open the door.

He stared back and nodded.

I swung the door open and revealed _the _stoic Sebastian. He smiled and walked in, bowing. "Dinner is ready outside."

"Out in the stone garden?" The visitor smiled, "As expected from the Earl."

Oh right. He was an Earl.

"Then," Ciel paused, standing up, "We shall continue this game later."

"Oh, no thank you. You're bound to win after all!" The Italian accented guest said, also standing up.

"I don't like quitting a game in the middle." Ciel stated, walking to the door.

"What he said. It's not fun, and also, if you'd like, I can play for you." I smirked, walking beside Sebastian.

"If she's playing, I'm playing." Rui commented as she walked beside me.

I watched as the visitor glared at Ciel. "Child…" he muttered. Oh? What is this? I rose an eyebrow up in surprise. That was surprising and rude.

Ciel stopped walking momentarily and glowered at him.

If I were Ciel, I would continue the game and humiliate him.

"Ah, I mean, having the flexible spirit of a child must be one of the requirements of being a manufacturer." The Italian man lied. "That is why the Phantomhive's are the number one toy manufacturer in this country. It really is admirable!" he added.

Bloody hell, Ciel manufactures _toys? _Where are his parents along these lines anyway? I felt Sebastian's aura change. It was some how more… dark and gloomy..?

* * *

With that, we continued our way to the 'Stone Garden' which I never knew even existed around this mansion.

When we had arrived, the guest and Ciel sat down on the ends of the long table, beautiful lights illuminating their surroundings.

"Cute," I commented as I inspected further. I then realized, today, Rui hasn't been that annoying. I glanced at her. I was surprised to see her looking at me with a worried look. The look in her eyes told me that she was in her own land. I turned back and watched as Sebastian and a wine-red haired girl came down the steps, also dressed as a maid.

"Tonight's dinner is a Beef Tataki-don, prepared by our on chef, Bard." Sebastian announced, walking behind the guest of the night.

"Is this… our dinner?" He exclaimed, unsure.

Yes, yes it is, dumbass.

"Yes. Don't you know?" Sebastian responded, a white cloth on his right arm which swung across his chest. "This is a traditional delicacy passed down since ancient times in Japan!" Sebastian said, making weird, dramatic gestures.

I covered my mouth to prevent myself from laughing. What is he doing?

Rui seemed to snap back into reality, letting out a small giggle.

"It is a feast filled with appreciation for those who have completed a hard job. That is the power of a dish known as," he made more awkward gestures," Donburi!"

I couldn't hold it in anymore. "WHAT THE FUCK-HAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed as I fell onto the stone ground below me, dirtying my dress.

Rui made a loud "Pfft!" noise and followed me, except holding herself up with Ciel's chair.

"Donburi, banzai!" The guest shouted in glee.

"WAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed harder, and by this time, I couldn't breath, so I eventually just stopped laughing.

Rui stopped as well, fixing her hair before standing professionally behind Ciel. I followed her after awhile.

Everyone gave us a long, hard stare before going back to whatever they were doing.

"This is just a small thank you we present to you, ," Sebastian smiled, "for working so diligently on behalf of the Phantom company."

The poor guy looked mindfucked. Then, I remembered what Sebastian said.

"Mr. Damian."

"OHHHH!" I exclaimed, covering my mouth. Rui slapped the back of my head, scolding me, but I could tell she herself was almost on the edge because she was grinning.

"Your amazing Sebastian!" I heard some whisper from beside me.

"Nice follow-up!" another said as I turned to face a rock with grass surrounding it. Did I mention there were 3 people there? Some old dude, some other old dude, and some elf-looking dude. Are these the three hooligans or what? The really old dude looks chilled though, so I guess he's the best out of all of them.

"Ho ho ho." The really old dude laughed.

Oh, good lord! People laugh like that?

I ignored Sire Damian's lovely comments and focused on the girl with wine-red hair, beside Sebastian, round glasses and all.

"We have prepared a wine that compliments the fragrance of the soy sauce," Sebastian's silky voice cut through, "Meylene." He said as if it were a cue to head on.

Meylene? Sounds nice.

When she didn't move, I clenched my teeth.

"Meylene." Sebastian said once again with a serious tone.

The girl who was once in a daze snapped back, looking confused for a moment before saying "Yes, sir!"

Sebastian whispered to her, to which I was guessing were wise words of encouragement. I realized she was blushing, her face completely red, her glasses slightly cracked.

Oh shit. Their cracked. She can't do anything good by now.

"Ah, yes!" She responded immediately after he whispered to her.

I watched as she began to walk to the guest, staggering.

I rolled my eyes, slowly walking to her.

"Ah y-you can't Sebastian! Making a face like that.." I heard his mutter under her breath until she began freaking out.

I bit my lip in annoyance as she began to fumble. With that, I ran to her and booty bumped her out of my way.

She let out a shriek and fell to the ground, the wine vase leaping into my hands.

"Geez, if you can't do it, who will?" I growled, my voice thick with frustration. I smirked and looked at who's wine glass it was. I was about to pour it properly, until I stopped, remembering his words.

"What a clumsy girl…"

I bit my lower lip and smirked, moving one inch forward the glass and pouring there.

"Oops." I whispered, hoping that the wine would travel to his side and drip down onto his pants.

"Bad girl!" I heard Envy scold. I felt an electric shock flow through my veins and I voluntarily squeaked, fumbling the wine vase around before catching it successfully.

I knew they were shocked, because they weren't saying anything.

Just when it was about to drip, Sebastian felt like being a douchebag to me, so he lifted the table cloth up, and away.

I was in awe as I watched Sebastian lift it away, not moving any tableware while he was at it. Ciel and Rui shared the same look of shock on their faces as he pulled away before Mr. Damian could look.

When Mr. Damian finished his first taste, he gasped. "Where did the tablecloth go?"

"There was a small stain on the cloth, so I had it removed. Please pay it no mind." Ciel cooly answered ,opening his eye to glare at me.

Bullshit! He didn't say anything!

I pouted at Ciel and walked over to him, crouching down beside him so that only my head would show, the rest being covered by the table. "I just wanted sweet revenge…" I whined, pouting.

As Sebastian began talking, Ciel glared at me. "You'll have your revenge later, as well as mine, now would you mind getting behind me?"

I made a sad face and whimpered, hopping behind his chair, still crouching. I then realized he had said something about his revenge. What did he mean..? I looked up at Rui.

Rui gave me a small smile as Sebastian, Ciel and Mr. Damian continued their talk about how talented Sebastian was.

Now that I think about it, how did he do that? Move the tablecloth without moving anything else, I mean…

"I am simply one hell of a butler." I heard Sebastian say as I thought about how he could do that.

…Was he..!? No, he can't be. Maybe he is just one hell of a butler…

* * *

**Hehehehehe.**

**I might just start updating every 1 week, cuz then I could write more.**

**Hurrah!**

**Oh, and thank you for that lovely comment, Sarafinja!**


	7. Chapter 7: A Stroll in The Dark

**I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI.  
**

**[Flashback]**

* * *

As Sebastian began talking, Ciel glared at me. "You'll have your revenge later, as well as mine, now would you mind getting behind me?"

I made a sad face and whimpered, hopping behind his chair, still crouching. I then realized he had said something about his revenge. What did he mean..? I looked up at Rui.

Rui gave me a small smile as Sebastian, Ciel and Mr. Damian continued their talk about how talented Sebastian was.

Now that I think about it, how did he do that? Move the tablecloth without moving anything else, I mean…

"I am simply one hell of a butler." I heard Sebastian say as I thought about how he could do that.

…Was he..!? No, he can't be. Maybe he is just one hell of a butler…

* * *

"What you did today was very, very immature, Alexis." Ciel scolded Lexi as he walked to his desk.

"Well, you lied to me about Rui sleeping…" Lexi responded softly, disappointed in herself suddenly. She had wanted payback for the most childish reasons, and now she felt disheartened.

Ciel rose an eyebrow as he spun around to look at her, his sapphire-like eyes glaring into her ice-cold ones. "I wanted to see how much of a brat you were," he firmly stated.

"Oh." She said flatly, feeling her mood lower even more. She sat down on the chair beside her, looking down in shame. Her thoughts wandered off to where Rui and Sebastian were. Rui said she was going into the kitchen to fetch herself some water. Sebastian went to check on the visitor, and well, now her and Ciel were left alone in a room.

"If I remember correctly," Ciel smirked intertwining his fingers together as he sat down, his gaze cold and firm, "you aren't supposed to look at your _Master _directly in the eye."

He smirked when she looked shook, startled.

"B-but why?" She slowly turned her gaze to his, her eyes showing complete curiosity until she remembered what he had just said, her eyes snapping back to the ground.

He chuckled, "Why, you ask? Because you are not_ equal _to me. You are a _maid _in this household, and I am your _Master._"

She stared up at him, completely forgetting what he had said and staring at him in absolute horror. "You think highly of yourself, don't you!?" She spat, disgusted.

"Of course," he paused for a brief moment," I am the Earl Phantomhive, The Queen's dog."

"Oh that's just low, Ciel. Just because of that high status you have, it doesn't mean you could go around and brag about yours-!" Lexi snapped back until she was interrupted by a high scream. She recognized the voice to be Rui's, so she immediately snapped upwards.

Ciel only smirked, "No need to be worried. Sebastian is just helping you with your childish revenge, that's all."

"Ciel she could be in danger!" Lexi shouted, her eyes filling with worry.

"Do you really think Sebastian would let that happen?" Ciel responded, his smirk widening as he saw her defeated look. With that, Ciel glanced outside, his eyes eying a limping figure who was once known as Mr. Damian.

Alexis made her way to him, also watching the figure in horror and shock.

"_Mamamia!" _he screeched as his fell down, face first.

Alexis gasped as she backed away from the window, hitting the desk, her hands covering her eyes.

Ciel, being a sadist, laughed at this. "Wolfgang," he laughed, "doesn't he sound like a helpless pig?"

She looked at him in a mixture of disgust, horror, shock. She suddenly felt scared, backing away from him shaking. "Y-You… you don't mind… this..?" She croaked, her throat feeling dry.

"Of course I don't." He simply stated as he picked up a chess piece and knocked what seemed to be a pawn down, using a horse, "He planned to _scam _me with his ridiculous offers."

She blinked, "He planned to _scam _you? You mean he was acting the whole time, waiting to milk money out of you?" she sputtered, looking straight ahead.

"Yes. " Ciel answered with a small smirk. His eyes watching her form slump.

She gulped. Then he did deserve that, didn't he? He called her clumsy and tried to scam Phantomhive, right? So did he deserve that?

"No," she whispered, surprising both Ciel and herself. "You can't just do that Ciel. Your killing someone for scamming you! Why can't you just send them to priso—"

Ciel merely chuckled, "Spare me your lectures, Wolfgang. What I had just done was merely a small warning to never mess with me again." He blinked, smiling, "However, your reactions to the smallest things amuse me."

She opened her mouth to retort, but nothing came out.

"Tell me, Alexis, were you rich back then?" Ciel asked her, watching the girl look taken aback.

"_Back then_? More like in the future," she murmured before answering his question, "yes. Yes I was. The Wolfgang family were known for their musical talent, instrument crafting and wealth. I still am very rich, but I, unlike you," Alexis spat,"don't brag about it as much."

"Musical talent, hm?" Ciel smirked, "What instrument can you play?" he interrogated further, making her forget what he had just done to Mr. Damian.

"Instruments," she corrected him before smiling, "I could play Violin and Guitar and am currently learning how to play the Piano."

"Fascinating," he commented, "so then, when tomorrow follows, would you like to play a tune for us with a Violin? You may also sing if you wish to do so."

"_Gern," _she smiled at this chance, bowing like a butler would. She wasn't very lady-like after all…

"And you also seem to speak German. How many other languages can you speak?" He questioned, feeling the sudden need to know everything about her.

"In case your wondering, _gern _means gladly, or with pleasure in German. I was born in Germany, in Celle—which by the way, is a really cute place," she shyly smiled, "I can only speak English and German fluently. I'm learning Japanese, and French as of now. I am, however, desperate to learn Latin, the language of Runes, and Greek. " She paused, trying to remember what she had wanted to ask him earlier. "Oh yeah! Doesn't your name mean Sky Ghost-something?" She grinned.

"I am very aware of what my name means, thank you very much." Ciel growled, feeling as if he was being mocked.

"Alright then," Lexi shrugged, playing a Wolfgang Amadeus Phoenix song in her head, remembering that the name was "1901".

Just then, Rui bursted in with a slightly angered Sebastian, slamming the doors open with a loud shriek.

"Did you see what this man has done!?" She cried as she stared at Ciel and Lexi and utter dismay.

"The man who was limping?" Lexi tilted her head, suddenly feeling as if she didn't care for the visitor. Sure, people had called her a sadist for laughing immaturely about something horrendously serious

"Yes!" Rui confirmed as she stared at Ciel and Lexi who had bored faces on. "Why do you two not care!?"

"He the loser tried scamming _the _Cielish." Lexi answered, loving the random name she had just made up on the spot.

"That doesn't mean _shit!_ He practically killed someone!" She shrieked once again before Sebastian touched her right shoulder. She glanced in disgust at Sebastian, then back to the two younglings with the same look. "I'm in a mansion with psychopaths!" She grumbled, clutching her head in frustration.

"Sorry," Lexi frowned, looking down at her dress.

* * *

The manor was silent during midnight. Of course, everyone would be sleeping soundly in their beds, except for Lexi.

Alexis was out of her bed, sitting on the balconies' railing in a white shirt and a pair of Ciel's olive green shorts. She was extremely careful not to wake up Rui when she had gotten up because she knew that Rui had really sensitive hearing and knew how if even a penny dropped, she would wake up. She had also made sure she shut the twin doors behind her as she walked out.

She let out a huff or air, closing her eyes as she sat still on the rail. She let the moon's glow bathe her as she whispered, "It's a beautiful full moon today, too." She snapped her neck side to side as she watched the creatures of the night come and go. However, a few peaceful moments after, a crow came by and sat beside her.

* * *

**Lexi's POV**

* * *

The crow looked up at me with it's grey eyes, reminding me immediately of Envy—or Lilith. It cawed as I stared back at it. It felt as if I knew the crow, so I let it hop onto my left hand. My left shoulder where my birthmark was suddenly began to itch, so I scratched it.

The crow seemed to laugh at my foolishness as I began scratching harder, wanting the itch to just leave me be. When it began stinging even more, I shoved my left sleeve down, exposing my birthmark. My eyes widened. It was no longer a pale brown color. It seemed to be glowing a mixture of grey and white. The crow leaped onto my right arm as I began to move my right hand towards it. When my index finger brushed past it, I felt a cool sensation coarse through my veins, sending shivers up my spine. When I blinked, my left arm became that crow-like arm in my dream.

I froze. I rose my right hand and brushed the makeshift arm. The 'feathers' felt sharp and hard while the crow-like fingers felt polished and new. It was real. Scared and confused, I began to move around, waving the somehow light arm up and down. It worked like an actual arm, and the hand also worked as if they were real.

The crow cawed in shock and pecked lightly on my arm, as if telling me to stop moving my arm, so I listened to it and did.

I suddenly remembered that in my flashback-like dream, I had jumped into mid air and pounced back down the ground as if nothing happened. I remember the vivid, black feathers outlined in red as I smashed down to the ground.

I bit my lip. Should I try it? Anyway, it's not like I'll die…

I looked down at the ground. Stupid me, I'm at the top floor! Of course I'll die!

But then again, it was worth a try, wasn't it?

I looked at the calm crow perched upon my right hand and quickly gave it a peck on it's cheek. "I'm gonna try some magic…" I whispered to it as I retracted my arm, and let it back out forcefully, letting the grey-eyed crow fly out of my reach.

It cawed in a pleasant tone, as if it were glad that I was going to attempt suicide.

I sighed and hesitated before I stood up, balancing myself. I looked down at the ground, making sure that nothing but grass and dirt was there. When I found that no one was looking and all was clear, I jumped.

The second I jumped, I suddenly began to have more thoughts.

"Your gonna die." My brain whispered harshly.

"You can do this!" My heart positively answered.

"Oh shit." I flatly said as I began my freefall.

"_**Remember what to do? Here, I'll quickly give you a few tips. 1, raise your left arm up, 2, swing down, and 3, don't use my goddamn powers without asking me. Good luck~!" **_Envy coldly snapped, her voice sharpening with every word that passed.

I was now milliseconds from hitting the ground, so without hesitation, I pulled my left arm back, seeing as I seemed to stop in mid-air, then jammed all my strength into the arm.

Just like in the flashback, a burst of color exploded from where the fist landed and black feathers scattered everywhere.

The arm suddenly began to twitch and revert back to one of a human's. I watched, feeling dumbfounded, as the arm slowly disintegrated into black dust. The feathers fluttered around me before disappearing into black powder.

I felt something knock at my brain, causing me to clutch my head in progress. It felt as if a hammer smashed the side of my head and cracked the skull. I suddenly felt a dark presence come near.

"_Lilith! Look!" _an unfamiliar voice said beside me. In shock, I looked beside me to see a girl who looked like Elyse, except with auburn hair and chocolate glazed eyes. She wore a long, caramel-colored dress with a black, triangular, frilled collar and black gloves. She wore black delicate pumps with a black bonnet. The word 'happy' was written all over her face as she grinned, her eyes wide, but she seemed fake. Like a holograph.

"Who-!?" I was about to ask who she was until she embraced me, clasping something metallic around my neck.

"_Look! Isn't it cute? I bought this just for you too! It's a symbol of our __**sisterhood**__!" _The unknown girl exclaimed, having the same look that Elyse had when I gave her the book.

"Sisterhood? I don't even know you! My sister's dead!" I felt taken aback by her words.

She seemed to ignore me, and smiled. "_I knew you would like it!"_

I blinked and looked at the pendant she had given me. My eyes widened when it looked exactly like the one Elyse had given to me, except with a different picture in the center. In the picture, there stood the young lady beside me and a girl who looked a lot like someone I knew…

The girl had brown, silky hair like mine and beautiful grey eyes which reminded me of smoke in the cold winter air. She had her hair tied up into an elegant bun with a small yet charming smile plastered onto her face. My eyes widened. _Lilith..?_

_Lilith _and the unknown girl sat down on what I recognized to be a red couch, their hands folded neatly onto their laps.

I heard a sharp gasp from within my mind.

"_**Alexis Wolfgang, get away from him!" **_Envy, or could I say, Lilith snapped.

"**Why? And **_**him?**_**" **I asked inwardly.

"_**He's a poser! A fake! He's one of **__**us **__**! Leave him! RUN!"**_

Too caught up in the moment, I didn't realize the girl take my hand and run.

"What!?" I gasped sharply as she trudged through the woods.

"_**Idiot!" **_Lilith snarled as I ran along with the girl.

I felt heat rush through my veins and I knew I was being pulled back by someone. It was Lilith. She was taking over my body. Lilith pulled away from the girl, doing a roundhouse kick aimed to her back.

As the girl flew, Lilith broke into a run to the mansion. We were almost the entrance of the Phantomhive mansion by the time I found out the girl was right behind us. Lilith, who also realized this, made a small "tsk" noise and controlled my left arm, making it become one of a crow's again before stopping dead in her tracks, and dragging the arm forward to where the lady was, making a burst of warm colors burst from where the fist was dragged up to, black feathers sprouting and flowing like usual.

Absolutely frightened that the girl didn't seem to get hit, I panicked in my head as Lilith did so.

The lady seemed caught off guard by this move, crashed into what seemed to be a ghost-like replica of the fist and once again, flew away, spiralling like a football in midair.

"_**That should distract that asshole for awhile." **_Lilith thought with venom lacing her tone until she broke into another run back to the mansion. When we got to the door, the "asshole" was a few feet behind us. Lilith snarled and glared at the door knob.

The sound of clicking of a lock could be heard from behind.

"**What'll I do when Sebastian and Ciel find out I was randomly outside in the middle of the night?" **I asked as the girl quickly rushed at us.

"_**Easy," **_Lilith responded with confidence as she opened the door and quickly shut it,_** "tell them you went out for a little stroll."**_

A series of growls and hisses could be heard from behind the door as Lilith locked It.

"_**Gute nacht, Gier." **_Lilith chuckled, amused as she heard scratching behind the door.

"_**You bloody bitch! You ought to see more of **__**us, **__**Lilith! You damned traitor!" **_A man's voice screeched from behind the door, fierce scratching beginning from behind the door once again.

"_**Verräter? I'm doing what's right you idiotic British!" **_ Lilith growled as she began muttering some German words.

"_**Believe what you want to, Lilith! We all know where you're at now! The Phantomhive mansion, eh? The one with that bloody demon?" **_he cackled.

I shivered. His voice gave me the creeps. And also, who was the "_bloody demon?"_

"_**Go ahead, tell everyone!" **_Lilith growled, feeling mocked, _**"I can slaughter every single one of you anyway!"**_

Is she serious? She's gonna let him send a hoard of demons to this mansion? Oh, God, no!

"Lady Wolfgang?" a silky voice interrupted from behind us.

A moment of silence came over us until Lilith began kicking the door gently as if signifying Greed to leave.

_**"...**__** Ihnen auch eine Gute Nacht, Wolfgang" **_I heard him whisper until he left, sending more shivers down my back.

As he said my name, I felt a sudden feeling of comfort—as if I have experienced him do this before even though I've met him only once.

Lilith smirked and slowly met gazes with Sebastian Michealis, the one and only perfect Phantomhive butler. _**"Guten abend." **_She cooed before giving my body back.

When I re-entered my body, I saw shock on Sebastian's face. He looked shock and interested as he saw my face. Suddenly, I felt like passing out. Honestly, I don't think my body has ever been so worn out before—it felt like I had ran across the whole world, non-stop! I've never fainted even once until I arrived to this world…

I felt myself become light headed. I weakly smiled.

"Might I ask why you were by the door, kicking it and might I also ask why," he paused as he saw Ciel's shorts on me," you are wearing Young Master's shorts?"

"I-I-..!" I stuttered until I collapsed.

I never got a chance to even hit the ground because a pair of arms grabbed me. All I saw was Sebastian's worrisome face until everything faded into the dark.

* * *

**Narrator's POV:**

* * *

It was now exactly 1:56 in the morning, and Sebastian was currently carrying Alexis up the stairs, carrying her bridal style as she lay limp, completely unaware of what was happening. Sebastian narrowed his eyes at her, remembering how her eyes were glowing grey awhile ago.

"_Is she a demon?" _he asked himself, "_But it doesn't seem like it… Demons don't…faint. Also her aura and smell are of a human's. Her soul is also still there meaning that she's absolutely human, yet why did her eyes glow?"_

He stared at her limp body, and if she were awake, she would've probably screamed and called him creepy. He noticed that her left shoulder's sleeve was slightly down and tried to fix it, until he found something. His eyes widened in shock. It was her birthmark, but it was now pitch black—as if it were inked onto her skin. He'd seen it before, but he remembered it to be a milky brown color.

Then he noticed something about it that he had never noticed before. He had seen this before—but it was back in the Underworld—inscribed onto a book. He hasn't seen the book in centuries, so the title in his memory seemed blurry. The only words he could remember were "key holder", "gate" and the word "envy".

He was almost to his Master's chambers by the time he ended his train of thoughts. He had to report to him about everything. When he arrived at his Master's door, he immediately knocked.

"Bocchan? May I enter?" he asked, noting that he was sounding impatient.

…

"Yes, you may, but make it quick." Ciel's voice broke through the short moment of silence behind the door, his own voice cold and stern.

Sebastian smirked and managed to own the door with one hand. As he entered, he made sure he didn't accidentally bump her head. Ciel placed his book down and looked at the body he was carrying. "Lexi?" he said, sounding shocked, "what business would she have with me?"

Ciel also noted how she was wearing his shorts. "_So that's where they went…" _he murmured in annoyance at the stubborn girl.

Sebastian rose an eyebrow, smirking. "Since when have you become so familiar with her, Bocchan?" he questioned in amusement.

Ciel looked startled by the question, blushing slightly before answering, "She had told me to call her that, so I wanted to see how it sounded…" he lied. He had already said this before, several times in fact. He liked how it sounded coming from his mouth. He, indeed, took a liking to her name.

Sebastian seemed to sense the lie, but didn't comment. Instead, he sent his Master a small smile until it morphed into a frown.

"She has passed out by the main entrance."

Ciel rose an eyebrow. "What was she doing there?"

Sebastian slyly smiled, "She seems to have came back from a little walk-in-the-dark, Bocchan. Should I investigate what she was doing?"

Ciel smirked, touching his right eye with his right hand, "This is an order, Sebastian. Find out what she was doing outside." He said with a serious tone. "Anything else?"

Sebastian smiled. "It's her eyes, Bocchan."

Ciel blinked twice, narrowing his eyes, "What do her eyes have to do with all this?"

"They glow," Sebastian paused before smirking and showing Ciel his demonic eyes, "just like mine do."

Ciel's eyes widened. "She's a demon?" He almost gasped in disbelief. This girl seemed everything _but _a demon.

Sebastian sighed, walking closer to Ciel. "Can I lay her down?" he asked, knowing a way to prove it.

Ciel stared at him then looked back at the girl, who seemed to be having a bad dream. "You may."

Sebastian lowered her onto the empty side of Ciel's bed carefully, not wanting to wake her up. "I shall try to prove it to you," he said before lowering his mouth to her ear, his eyes shining in the dark.

"_Teufel, erwache." _He whispered into her ear. "_Die nacht kam. Du kannst dein wahres wesen nun zeigen." _He said, his voice having a soothing yet hypnotizing effect to it.

When she didn't move, he blinked. Clearly, he had failed. He was about to sigh until a small chuckle left her mouth. "Sebastian Michealis. **_Eher lästig und schwach als perfekt_**..." Lilith mocked, her husky voice noticeable before letting Alexis take over. Alexis only let out a moan of relief as she flipped over to her right where Ciel had been. She smiled and snuggled into the pillow she layed on. "Ooh, pillow, "she giggled, "you smell _goooood_~…" she commented happily.

Ciel gave her a look of amusement as she snuggled into his pillow, a sweet look pasted onto her face, her cheeks dusted with pink.

On the other hand, Sebastian's smile twitched. At least he had gotten her to talk.

"Sebastian," Ciel began, glaring at his butler, "did you hear the voice difference?"

"Of course," Sebastian smiled, backing away from the girl, "what kind of Phantomhive butler would I be if I didn't notice?"

Ciel smirked at this response and glanced down at the sleeping body. "We shall continue this conversation tomorrow, Sebastian. For now," he sighed in frustration, "she'll have to sleep in this bed since she clearly has taken a liking to my pillow."

Sebastian sighed, "Shall I prepare a room for you?"

Ciel blinked. "No need for that, Sebastian," Ciel felt warmth creep onto his cheeks, "I think I can deal with her sleeping in my bed… Besides, this is _my _bed. I don't want to sleep in some other bed…"

Sebastian chuckled. "No worries, Bocchan," he pressed a finger to his lip, "I shan't tell Lady Elizabeth about this.", he bowed before turning away.

Ciel's cheeks flamed. "Shut up! That's an order!" He snapped, shoving himself into his bed sheets in embarrassment.

Sebastian resisted the urge to chuckle. He already knew that his Young Master has taken a liking to this girl ever since he first laid eyes on her. He also remembered how Ciel would secretly glance at her time to time, especially in that dress she wore this evening. Her senses seemed to be blunt enough not to notice this, however.

Sebastian calmly shut the door behind him, walking away to the kitchen. He then thought about the other girl—"Rui", was her name, wasn't it? It was an unusual name. He smiled. He liked her looks though. She had beautiful golden hair and sparkling green eyes which screamed for new adventures. She fascinated him in a way, the way he could sometimes see wings and a halo forming behind and above her.

He smirked deviously. He was making her his new prey. First, he'd seduce her, tempt her and find out if she was an Angel. If she was, then he would defile her, make her—_impure. _Make her suffer…

He chuckled at himself. Oh his life was just getting more fun by every second.

* * *

**Rui's POV:**

* * *

She's still not back? What's taking her so long? I twisted my head to the side, facing the moon which was now going down. It was almost morning, and Alexis still hasn't came back from her little "refresher". I stared at the window, trying to see if Alexis was there. Nothing. I narrowed my eyes at what looked like a lump on a chair near the balcony. Maybe that was her?

I yawned. She obviously hasn't noticed that I knew about her walking out to the balcony. I knew this girl needed some fresh air sometimes because she couldn't sleep due to her nightmares, but today was… _different. _She usually comes back in after 5 minutes or so, but it's been _hours _and I've been getting worried, not able to sleep again until she comes back in. I stood up, clad in my light pink pajamas that Ciel had given to me, walking to the lump, hoping it was just Alexis asleep on the chair.

I gasped when I realized it wasn't. They were just used blankets piled up onto each other, forming what looked like a human body.

I clutched my head in frustration, unsure whether I should just leave her alone and sleep or wander out to find her. She was a big girl after all, she probably shouldn't be wandering out in the middle of the night though…

I heard a click behind my head. If she went out, how'd she come out? She couldn't have used the door because I would've seen her and heard her. The only way out… An eerie feeling washed over me—it felt like I was being watched by something—or someone…

I glanced at the balcony, the moonlight spilling off the balcony. A stoic raven stood there with demonic red eyes. I glared at it. It stared back in response.

My eyes widened. Maybe she didn't want to wake me up! Maybe she jumped out the window! I panicked, rushing over to the balcony, slamming the double doors open and glaring down at the land below me as I leaned over the railing.

The raven began cawing in shock as I rushed over, the raven flying up, letting it's black wings spread.

As I looked down, I frantically moved my head from side to side, hoping I would find any traces of her. Surely, from this height, she would've died. Unless she wasn't human, of course, but knowing her, there were no doubts about her being a mystical creature of some sort.

I growled and stormed out of the room, trying to figure out which door lead to what room, and to who's bedroom. When I rounded a corner, I bumped into a stone hard chest. I almost fell, but was caught by a white, gloved hand. I blinked and looked up at my cause of accident and saviour. I sighed when I realized it was only Sebastian. "Shouldn't you be asleep, Sir?" I rose an eyebrow as he let me fix myself up.

He smirked, "I could say the same for you, Miss _Moki." _

Ugh! How I hated my last name! It sounds so disgusting to say—_Rui __Moki. _Disgusting.

His red eyes flashed over to my forest-like ones. "If you are looking for Miss Wolfgang,"

Bingo.

"she is currently asleep in Young Master's bedroom." He finished off, saying it as if it was perfectly normal, as if him being awake and bumping into a girl around 2 AM was normal and having her best friend sleep with his master was one of the things he saw daily. He said this as if it were a chore, something done and seen every single day.

I snorted. "What? What the heck is she doing with _him? _If they're having children, I am so gonna be pissed at her. But wait, she isn't a slut. Was this rape? Was it forced sex? What was it, Sebastian, I order you to tell me!" I snapped, glaring at him. If that Ciel-person raped my friend, it was definitely going to be the end of his world.

Sebastian chuckled as if I said something to be taken lightly, "Of course not. At such a young age, why would they?"

"Oho, in my time, half of the kids aged 10+ already do that stuff." I scoffed, remembering how someone in my Grade 10 class got pregnant on 'accident' at a Halloween Party.

Sebastian had a blank look on his face. "Miss Wolfgang passed out near the main entrance."

Again, how the heck did she escape without me noticing again? Either the door, or the goddamned window, which I highly doubt she'd be stupid enough to jump out of.

"Why?" I narrowed my eyes suspiciously, feeling tempted to choke his swan-like neck.

"I don't know myself," he paused, smirking, "perhaps she decided to take a little stroll."

"At midnight?"

He looked grim, "Yes. I have decided to place her in Young Master's bedroom simply because I didn't want to risk waking you up, " he flashed me a charmingly fake smile, "after everything you've been through, I mean. Fainting in the hallways isn't quite the thing I see everyday."

Lies, lies, lies. "Right. But now," I smirked, "I'm awake! So will you please place her back into our room?" I dramatically changed my voice at the last few words.

"That," Sebastian smiled, closing his eyes, giving him a look of an innocent Angel, "I cannot do."

That's it! "Why the hell not!?" I snapped, walking closer to him, invading his personal space on purpose to give myself an intimidating look. Sebastian merely smiled down at me, letting out an amused chuckle.

A chuckle that made me want to rip his eyes out.

"Young Master, as you can see, needs his sleep. By now, he should already be asleep," he paused, sliding his right hand into his tailcoat's pocket and taking out what seemed to be a mini-clock watch, "and you should be, too."

"What time is it?" I asked, still feeling alarmed.

"2:36 in the morning, my _dear._" His smooth and silky voice slid out of his perfect lips.

Wait did I just-!? I flushed red.

"Fine." I pouted, turning behind me, walking back to the way I came from. "Good night, Sebastian."

"Good morning, Miss _Moki._" He corrected me.

I flinched and walked faster down the halls, entering the room I was previously in, shutting the door behind me and leaning against it , releasing a small sigh.

I swear, he was a damned demon.

* * *

**Then again, thank you for the critic, Reviewer Bot.**

I know I should've fixed the previous chapters for corrections, but I'll do that later~  
Yeah, still working on the Mary Sue thing. I mean to make the more serious as the story goes along.

TRANSLATIONS:  
**Gute nacht, Gier.** Good Night, Greed  
**Verräter** Traitor  
_**Ihnen auch eine Gute Nacht, Wolfgang**_ Good night to you too, Wolfgang  
**Guten abend** Good Evening  
**Teufel, erwache.** Demon, wake.  
**Die Nacht kam. Du kannst dein wahres Wesen nun zeigen The night came.** You can show your true colors.  
** Eher lästig und schwach als perfekt **More like annoying and weak than perfect.

Review pls XD

PS: Thank you for the corrections, **Sarafinja** 33!


End file.
